Moving to Reefside
by shadowsongtress
Summary: A story about Tommy's granddad being hurt. Placing Tommy and Kim together for awhile. Can the two make up or will the two never get back to the way they were. rewritten
1. Heart Attack

Dr. Oliver was in his office grading papers when he heard a soft knock on the door. He told the person to come in. "Come in."

Jason opened the door and asked his friend where they going out later still. "Are we still going out later on tonight?"

Dr. Oliver shook his head yes. "Give me a few minutes to finish grading papers."

Jason replies, "I will be waiting in the living room." Jason closes the door and walks to the living room. In the living room, Jason begins to flip through a magazine while he waited for his best friend. He thought about the club that they would be going to and decided to practice a few pickup lines to make sure his game was right to get a few girls numbers. He was so caught up in saying his lines that he did not realize Tommy standing in the open doorway laughing. Jason threw a pillow at his friend and asked, "Ready to go?"

Tommy replied, "Yeah, and continue to practice those lines in the car if you want to get even one number tonight."

They drove to the club and saw that the line is short.

Jason smiles and commented, "Good thing you were finished with the grading early or we would have been in that line for an hour just like the last time."

Tommy narrowed his eyes at Jason then told him, "Excuse me, we were late last time because someone had to do a workout before we left and then had to get ready."

The men sit at a table and a server comes over to get their orders. When the server returns with their drinks, Jason spots a couple of cuties and nods at the one who looked their way.

The woman whispered to her friend and the two women head over and the brunette began to strike up conservation with Jason.

"Hi my name is Suzie and this is my friend Farrah." Suzie smiles at Jason.

Tommy looks up and notices that the blonde woman had hair like the late actress Farrah Faucet. He smiled at her and she slides into the seat next to him.

Jason tells Suzie, "My name is Jason, and this is my best friend Tommy."

Tommy holds out his hand and Farrah shakes it.

She is thinking yes he is hot.

The four people begin to chat and order more drinks. Soon the women say that they need to powder their noses and head to the restroom.

Jason tells his Tommy, "This is going to be a good night."

Tommy agrees with a nod of his head. "Bro, last time we were here some of the girls were looking a hot mess whereas the others were too easy and loose." At least these girls seem to have it together," Tommy commented.

Back in the bathroom, the women are excitedly discussing the nice men they had found at the club.

Suzie says, "Last time we were here we met those jerks that could not pay for their drinks or even ours." Suzie rolls her eyes.

Farrah nods and replied, "Don't forget these men are smoking hot."

Suzie agreed and the women walk back to the table where the men were waiting.

On the way home both men had gotten the girls numbers and had not bothered to get, any other girls phone numbers that night.

"Hey Tommy looks like we are going to finally have some girls worth calling." Jason grins.

Tommy agrees, "I know right, it has been too long since I had a nice woman to date."

In another part of Reefside Aisha is on the phone with her friend Kim. "I cannot wait to see you girl it's been too long."

"I know right, the games took up so much of my time and now I am ready to retire and do other things off my bucket list," said Kim.

"So when do you think you will be able to get here?" Aisha had been waiting for a few months for Kim to move to Reefside. Aisha flips her braids over her head.

"While I was hoping to leave sometime soon but it may be another month or two considering I have to get all my affairs in order." Kim sips her water. "Ryder is still hoping I will change my mind and give him another chance but of course we are done because he cheated on me and that was one time to many." Kim thought he got me to break up with Tommy to give him a chance and then he goes and cheats on me. How could I have been so stupid and I could not believe everyone had thought I had cheated on Tommy when I had waited until we had broken up to start dating Ryder.

"Come on I expect to see you here in one month, okay Kim," Aisha states.

"Okay sure, I will make sure I am finished within the next month. Geez Aisha, you can be so bossy." Kim said shaking head but laughing at the same time. "Bye Aisha."

"Bye Kimmy, see you soon." Aisha grins.

In the next month, Tommy and Jason were soon dating the women they met at the club. All four of them would go on double dates and hang out together.

"Jason I was thinking about taking Farrah to my uncle's cabin." Tommy looks at Jason.

Jason stops what he is doing and looks at Tommy. "Are you sure, the last girl you brought up there was K…" he did not finish her name because he knew how much hearing that name still hurt his friend.

"Man it is okay to say her name, I know for years I did not want to hear it but now I am fine. I have a nice girl that I may ask to be my girlfriend and besides that was years ago." Tommy shrugs his shoulders.

"Bro, I am so glad to hear that because I hated having to choose between you and my little sis for holidays and time off work." Jason sighs in relief.

Tommy nods, "I understand you man, I did not like making you choose either expect when the incident first occurred." Tommy glances away. "Now I am over it."

Before Jason can answer his friend the phone rings and he answers on the third ring. It is Aisha. "Hi Aisha what's up?"

"Nothing much just called to tell you our Kimmy is moving here finally," Aisha said.

"That is good I missed her." "When is she moving here?" Jason asked.

"Next Saturday. I had to make her move here within a month," Aisha says laughing. "I have to go; I promised her I would check on a few things for her. Bye Jason."

"Bye Aisha," Jason looked at Tommy.

Tommy is wondering who is moving here although he has an idea of who it may be.

"Kim is moving here next Saturday." "Hope it will not be awkward." Jason looks at Tommy.

Tommy shook his head no. "Jason I am fine with her moving here."

"Okay cool. So about the cabin, just make sure you are doing the right thing and I am not having doubts because Kim is moving here. It's just that when you brought Kim to the cabin, it was to tell her you loved her." Jason smiles thinking back.

"I know man, it is a special place and although I do not love her yet. I still want to do something special for her." Tommy began to think about the last time he had mentioned the cabin to Jason, he had told Jason almost the same words about Kim and the cabin. At the cabin, the couple had lost their virginities to each other. He thought that was one of the happiest times in his life and the two soon started to plan their wedding. Only problem was the games occurred and her moving to Florida.

"Tommy, Tommy, TOMMY!" Jason yelled until his friend looked up at him.

Tommy shook the memories from his head and looked at his friend, "Sorry I was lost in thought. Thinking about whether to take her or not."

"Okay bro just make sure that's what you want. Now let's go and meet Billy and Zack." Jason replies with a shake of his head.

Kim arrived in Reefside and is greeted by all her friends standing with a banner that says Took you long enough Kim. She smiles and runs to her gang. Kim hugs each one and then they grab her luggage.

"Gee Kim, anymore bags and we would have need all the power rangers teams here to come and help," snickered Jason.

"Excuse me buddy but the movers have the rest of my boxes and bags at home, you can help me unpack later and you can thank your comment for that one." Kim rolls her eyes.

Tommy laughed but Kim gave him a look and said, "Same goes for you too Thomas."

He looked like why you say my whole first name, and then he says the exact words and adds Kimberly with a look. "Why you have to say my whole name Kimberly?"

She laughs, "Well I am boss after all." Kim was nicknamed the boss from her friends when she won all those gold medals during the Olympics. Tommy shakes his head and when he does Kim finally notices his hair cut and tells him, "Not the one person who said he would never cut his hair has cut off his signature locks."

Tommy replied, "Well it was time for a chance. I am a doctor now but hey in the future I do plan to grow it out again and you will be the first to know. Alright Kim."

"Okay Tommy I will hold you to that." Kim shakes her head to move hair from her eyes.

The rest of the gang was look like wow those two are having a decent conversation and it is not awkward at all. Soon the gang reached Kim's new house and by the time, they were pulling into her driveway the movers were arriving.

Kim leads everyone into the house and people are moving stuff into the new house. An hour later the gang is sitting and eating, take out.

"Wow Kim you do not need to buy any new things for a while," Aisha tells her friend. "Now I am all for shopping but whoa even I have my limits."

Kim looks at her and snickered, "Okeydokey Aisha you can join your two buddies unpacking some of my belongings."

"But Kimmy, I love you and we need to do our girls night." Aisha groans.

"Nope no one comes between me and my shopping." Kim tells her.

Everyone laughed and the conversation continued. Soon everyone headed home.

Kim was left to unpack a few items before she went to bed.

The next morning Kim wakes up early and begins to unpack after a light breakfast. She waits for her unpacking buddies to unpack the heavy stuff and continues to unpack light boxes. Tommy is the first to arrive, which shocked and amazed Kim all at the same time.

"Hi Tommy, you are the first to arrive." Kim smiles at him.

"No problem I had nothing better to do, so here I am." Tommy shrugs his shoulders.

The two begin to unpack a few of the boxes when Tommy receives a phone call.

"Hello can I speak to Mr. Oliver? A man asks.

"This is Mr. Oliver." Tommy replies.

"I need you to come to the Angel Grove Hospital immediately; your grandfather had a heart attack and is not responding well." The man tells him.

"Okay I will be right there." Tommy could feel his chest tightening and began to get up.

Kim asked, "What is wrong Tommy?'

"My grandfather is in the hospital, he had a heart attack. I need to go." Tommy stands up.

"Oh my God. Of course Tommy and I will come along with you." Kim rises from the couch.

Tommy grabbed his keys and heads for the door. "Kim you do not need to come."

"No, Tommy, I am coming." Kim grabbed her purse before locking the door and following Tommy to the car.

In the car, neither said a word and Tommy called his parents. His mom answered and told him that they were at the hospital and that they had called his brother David, who would be there as soon as he can get a flight from Idaho. "I will call if we have any new news on granddad."

"Bye Tommy pooh I love you." Mrs. Oliver tells her son.

"Okay thanks mom. I love you, bye." Tommy hangs up the phone.

Kim was busy calling the others and telling them what was going on. The gang said that they would do what they can and will fly out as soon as possible.

Tommy called the school and told them what had happened. Mrs. Muck told him to take all the time he needed.

As soon as he was finished, Kim told him what the gang had said.

He called the gang and told them that if he needed them than he would call them. They told him okay and that they are a phone call away.

The ex-couple drove all the way to the hospital with no breaks and the drive lasted two hours because there was traffic and he was driving like a lunatic.

Kim who knew that Tommy was a racecar driver was both scared but calm at the same time.

At the hospital, they ran to the front and Tommy asked for Randy Oliver's room.

The nurse asked him "Who are you?"

"I am his grandson Tommy Oliver." Tommy answers.

"Okay he is intensive care and his room number is 212." The nurse checks her clipboard.

Kim and Tommy walk very fast to the room.

They may record time because Kim had been in the same place some years back do to the fall off the balance beam.

His parents were waiting in the room and saw Kim and Tommy enter the room. The family hugged and discussed how granddad was doing.

After Tommy had received the news, his parents noticed Kim for the first time. They both looked shocked and surprised.

Tommy noticed his parent's looks and told them, "I was helping her unpack when I received the phone call." He explained about Kim moving to Reefside and how everyone was helping her out. He knew to put that in because his parents have a problem with Kim since the letter.

Kim who notices she is the center of attention tells them "I could not let him come up here alone. "If something were to happen to him well I would lose it." "Also I loved Granddad Randy too." She knew that since the letter the family was not too fond of her.

His mom who had loved Kim like a daughter hugged her and soon the Oliver men were involved in the hug.

Tommy and Kim stayed at the hospital all day and most of the night until his parents told them to go to a hotel and get some rest. The Oliver's would be staying at Granddad Randy's one bedroom apartment and knew that the ex-couple would be more comfortable at a hotel. Before they left, the doctor came in and told them about his patients' progress.

"He will wake up in a few days but we are unsure of how he may be since he has been out since the heart attack but we expect him to pull through and hopefully be home in no time." After answering a few more questions the doctor left the family to finish his rounds.

The ex-couple said goodbye and left the hospital.

On the way to the hotel Kim realized that neither of them had any clothes or any necessities. "Hey Tommy, before we check into a hotel we need to go shopping and before you say wrong timing, we do not have any luggage."

Tommy nodded and drove to a 24-hour store. Kim and Tommy enter the store and Kim shows off her amazing powers and finds what they will need in less than ten minutes.

"Wow Kim you are remarkable." Tommy said.

Kim smiled and told him, "No problem, shopping is one of my many talents."

Once they pay for the purchases, they head to the nearest hotel and Kim calls the hotel to inform them of their arrival.

At the hotel, they pay for the room and are told that there is only one room available and the ex-couple is fine with that and take the hotel key.

Inside the room, the two unpack and Kim asks Tommy if he is okay.

He tells her "Yeah I am okay and I am going to take a shower." He walks into the bathroom.

Kim sits on the bed and sorts through the purchases she puts out some clothes for Tommy and waits for him to exit the bathroom. When he enters in a towel, she inhales quickly then she heads into the bathroom to shower. Thinking about sex was inappropriate at the moment. By the time she comes out, he is sitting on the edge of the bed. She walks up to him and pats his back. "Tommy, are you okay?"

He looks up with a sad expression on his face.

Kim wants to hug him so bad but now for some reason she is beginning to think about the history they have. I am alone with the man whose heart I broke and he is upset due to his granddad having a heart attack. "So Tommy you can have the bed"…

Tommy interrupts her and interjected, "No we will both sleep in the bed." "We are both adults here." Tommy glances at Kim.

She agrees and they both get in but remain on opposite sides of the bed. Neither could sleep and it took a long while before both of them fell asleep.

The next day the pair head back to the hospital only to find out that his granddad is still in the same condition. So Kim drives to a fast food restaurant and buys the family some food. When she returns David is there and surprised to see her until Tommy explains why she is there.

Kim hands out the food and takes a seat next to Tommy. During the waiting, David asks to speak with his brother outside the room.

Tommy agrees and the brothers step outside the room and shut the door.

"Man what are you doing with her?" David asked.

"Kim is helping us, like I said she was there with me when I received the news and she rode with me here to the hospital." Tommy said a bit annoyed.

"Okay just don't forget what she did and the fact that you are dating Farrah who I bet you have yet to call." David shakes his head.

"I actually was going to call her soon but hey please do not be mean to Kim, she has been a big help. I know she did me wrong but she is trying to make up for it." Tommy looks at David.

"Alright just be careful not do something stupid." David warned.

Tommy just looked at his brother and made a move to open the door to his grandfather's hospital room but decided to call Farrah first.

Kim who had gotten up to get a cup of coffee had heard most of the conversation and was ready to go back to Reefside and went to make a phone call to ask Jason to come here and take her place or maybe his new girlfriend can take my place she thought grumpily. Wait a minute what am I doing I should not be mad that he has a girlfriend. Of course, we have dated other people. As she is nearing the doorway to the entrance, she hears Tommy talking again.

"No, Farrah, there is no need for you to come out here." "I am sorry my phone volume was down and therefore I did not receive any of your calls or messages." "I will keep you informed; got to go, bye." He left out the tidbit about Kim being there. Tommy hangs up the phone.

Kim freezes just as Tommy spots her.

"Is my grandfather alright," Tommy asks.

Kim shakes her head no. "I wanted some fresh air." She could not tell him that she had almost left him because the look on his face broke her heart. Kim knew she at least she stay until he asked her to leave. So she breathed in some fresh air and followed him back inside.

David was staring at the pair the whole time and thought to himself to keep an eye on them. "Which hotel they were staying at?"

Tommy told him and he made reservations to stay at the same hotel too.

The day was like the other day with little progress. The nurse came in and checked his vitals before leaving. She would do that every day he was in the hospital. So, they left for the hospital after being there all-day and part of the night.

At the hotel David told his brother that he was coming to his room to talk but Tommy told him they could talk in his room since him and Kim were sharing a room.

David yelled, "What the hell bro." "She broke your heart and you are seeing someone else." "Do not fall into that trap again." David shakes his head. "I know that I do not know her but I know what she did and I do not want to see you go through any more pain."

Tommy who was getting beyond frustrated with his brother frowned. "Listen Kim and I are friends and she is helping me through a tough time. We are not together and probably will never be again." "We just happen to come here and only one room was available and since I have had granddad on the brain we have not thought about finding more rooms but if it will please you I will make sure we have separate rooms tomorrow."

David said, "I am only trying to protect you." "Kim is a nice girl but you went through a depression when you two broke up and although Kat was trying to make you forget about her it did not work." "So when I see you two acting like a married couple it worries me."

He hugs his brother and thanks him for the caring. "Kim will be back from the snack machine any minute now, so how about we drop it for now." David agrees and the brothers begin to talk about the good times they had with their granddad.

Kim walks up not letting on that she heard them talking about her and the trio heads to their rooms. David is on the 10th floor and Kim and Tommy are on the 14th floor.

Back in the room, Tommy is more distant then he had been and Kim decides to go down for a swim to escape the tension. During her swim, Kim allows the water to loosen her sore muscles and lets all the stress go away for a little while. When she reenters the room, she spots Tommy staring into space. He jumps when Kim touches his shoulder.

Tommy was thinking about his past relationship with Kim and his present one with Farrah. Kim and Tommy had a relationship that he thought was unstoppable but one terrible day the coach spotted her and then the next horrible day occurred when Tommy had received the letter from her. Farrah was a sweet girl who had her shortcomings but was still an enjoyable girl to be around. Although he had not known her long he still cared for her and thought to call her when he felt someone touch his shoulder making him jump. He looked up to see Kim standing next to him with her wet hair and a towel wrapped around her pink and black bikini. Tommy was so conflicted with his thoughts he wanted to hold Kim in his arms but then again he wanted to call his soon to be girlfriend.

Kim could feel something was not right with him and wanted to comfort him but made no move because he gave her no indication that he wanted her to so she took a shower. When she got out, she had forgotten to get clothes, so she enters the room in a towel.

Tommy senses Kim and turns around he was facing the opposite direction as Kim because he was fixing himself another drink from the minibar but sat the drink down and turns to see Kim in a towel still a little wet. He moves towards her and without thinking, he begins to kiss her.

Kim is taken aback but the feel of Tommy's lips on hers feels so right.

Soon he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Tommy is a top of Kim kissing her and rubbing his hands through her hair.

Kim has a strange feeling that she should either let him make love to her or tell him to stop. She ignores the second feeling, decides to go with the first feeling, and continues to kiss him back. Tommy pulls off her towel and is marveling at how her body seems to have gotten better with age. He begins to caress her body and as he does that, she moans.

Tommy begins to kiss her neck and that prompts Kim to remove his shirt, then his pants and next his boxers. Both of them soon naked and they begin to explore and taste each other's bodies. He plants kisses up and down her body while Kim touched him in places she had not touched or caressed in years. The two make love for the rest of the night.

Both dream about the other and when Tommy wakes up to find a naked Kim in his arms. He smiles thinking back about the night. How I missed waking up to her and watching her sleep. The way her hair falls in waves over my arm reminds me of the late actress Farrah Faucet. Wait a minute I am dating Farrah he thinks. Tommy gets up careful not to wake Kim and dresses. He considers going to his brother's room but knows that David is a late sleeper and would scold him for what he has done. So, he decided to drive to the lake one of his favorite places and think about the predicament. He sat on his rock and to contemplate.

Kim wakes up and has an empty feeling she looks straight because she is on her side and notices that Tommy is not in bed. She was used to waking up and seeing Tommy staring down at her with a smile and warmth in his eyes but he was not doing that. Maybe he is in the shower and she gets up but hears no water running and opens the door to find it empty as well. Kim thinks I hope nothing has happened to Granddad Randy. She calls his mom who informs her that Tommy has yet to make it to the hospital and maybe he went to buy his granddad that cd since he thought that might help and not to worry he should be back to take her to the hospital soon.

Mrs. Oliver was beginning to like Kim again and hoped that someday she and her son would marry as they were supposed to but only hoped that neither Kim nor her son would mess it up this time.

Kim sat on a couch and waited for Tommy. She had ordered room service but barely ate and considered having a drink but decided against it. She thought I should have awoken earlier, so that I would know what he is doing. I should call David but he seems to not like me much and probably would tell him to stay away for a longer time if he found him first. Us sleeping together was the right thing to do. I mean he was so hurt and he needed me there to comfort him and I had done it before to comfort him but that was when we were a couple, but I still love him and I know he still loves me, so what is the problem. She pushed the negative thoughts from her head and turned on the television.

Tommy showed up at the room two hours later. When he came in Kim ran to him and tried to hug him. He moved out of her way and sat in a chair.

Kim was so hurt it showed in her face.

He hated to see her in pain but he knew that what they had done was not right. He was basically in a relationship with Farrah and hoped that after she arrived he would still have one. Kim was a lovely woman but she still had broken up with him. Tommy had called Farrah and explained the situation she had been upset but wanted to come up and see if they could try to fix it. Now he had to tell Kim what was happening and ask her to leave. He hoped she would understand.

She sat on the couch, folded her hands in lap, and did not move. Kim looked Tommy in the eyes and waited for Tommy to speak and explain why he was being so cold to her.

He said, "Well Kim I know that we shared a special night but it was wrong I am seeing someone and I feel awful about what happened. Farrah is coming to stay with me, so you can go back to Reefside." Tommy looked at Kim waiting for her reaction.

Kim looked like she would cry but the unshed tears would not fall and she soon turned angry. "How dare you?" "We slept together and you think you can throw me aside like yesterday's garbage." Kim shakes her head. "I put aside my life because I could see that you needed someone and now you hurt me like this." "Was this your plan all along or did you and your brother decide to cause me pain like I caused you pain." "I thought you were better than that."

Tommy told Kim, "Excuse me, I never asked you to come and no this was not part of any plan to hurt you." "I am with someone and will have to see if they will take me back or not." "I never meant to hurt you like you hurt me but hey what goes around comes back around." "Right."

Kim was stunned. "So you make love to me and then go back to someone that you have not officially made your girlfriend." "Oh well you can tell all our friends how stupid I was to sleep with you." "I knew I should have asked Jason to switch places with me." "No I do not buy it; you just want to hurt me. I still love you Tommy and I never stopped."

"Kim I am sorry about what happened last night but it changes nothing." Tommy rubs his face. "I have met a nice woman and will see where life takes our relationship. It was not supposed to happen this way. I still want to be friends but if you feel differently than I understand completely."

She was infuriated with him. Who did Tommy think he was anyway? She through a pillow at him and wished she had something harder to throw but settle on that then told him off. "What a bastard you are and when you realized what a mistake you had made I would be gone forever." She grabbed her purse and walked out. She had never been so humiliated in all life not even when she first began gymnastics and fell of the beam in front of a bunch of cute boys.

He watched her leave and went to fresh up. He picked up his wallet thinking he needed to buy Farrah some flowers and opened it up to take out a credit card. When he opened the wallet and the condom fell out his mouth dropped. I forgot to use protection. What if she is pregnant? Tommy went in search of Kim but could not find her anywhere. He thought okay I have no idea where she went. What is she gets hurt because she is not paying attention. Now although I do not want to be with her, I still do not want to see her get hurt. Tommy began to search for Kim all the while checking in on his granddad Randy. After a few hours of searching, he called Jason who had heard from Aisha that Kim was headed back to her home and would be on the next plane there. Aisha had told him that but not everything.

Jason asked him "What happened man why is Kim so upset?"

Tommy tried to explain the best way he could. He kept out some of the more intimate details.

Jason commented, "Uh oh I can see the problem. I will try and calm Kim down." "Tell me how everything goes with your granddad and Farrah."

Tommy agreed and waited for Farrah.

When she arrived, she was upset but told him she would give him another shot. She was falling in love with him and knew that he was going through a difficult time. She also thought Kim was a jealous bitch, who messed up her chance and she just move on. The fact that Tommy had not told her about Kim being there made her want to punish him but she figured he was hurting enough and his granddad was still in the hospital, so she let it slide for now. Farrah said she did not want to break up and wanted to take a vacation with Tommy once his grandfather recovered.

They went to get David to go to the hospital. He was surprised but happy to see Farrah. The trio went to the hospital, there his parents looked puzzled but waited until Farrah went to the bathroom, to ask where was Kim.

"Oh she had to go home and take care of some problems with her buildings," Tommy lied.

His parents nodded and they continued to look at his grandfather.

Soon a packaged arrived and in it was the gifts Kim had brought over the phone and had them special delivered to his room.

Farrah walked back in the room then and looked at the box.

The people in the room gather around the box and his dad opened it.

Inside was all his father in laws favorite things. He thought too bad Kim had to leave I was really starting to like her again.

A few hours later Granddad Randy began to open his eyes. He looked at everyone in the room. Mrs. Oliver was the first to see her dad up and moving and she ran over to him. She hugged him and everyone else did before she called in the doctor.

Dr. Foster told them. "See I told you all he would wake up in a few days now the test is too see how well he will respond to the new medicine and how well we can get him to let you care for him, seeing as how you said he can be stubborn in that department." "When he is released from here. We will keep him for a few days to make sure he is ok then he will be free to leave."

Everyone laughed but was relieved that he was fine.

After a few days of close observation, he was able to go home.

Mrs. Oliver looks at her father. "You will be staying with us now dad and a nurse will come over each day."

"No, baby, I can take care of myself." Granddad Randy argues.

"Dad, what I say is final," Mrs. Oliver shakes her head at him.

"Who brought me all the nice presents?" Granddad Randy asks.

Mrs. Oliver told him. "Kim had come with Tommy and had brought him the gifts."

"Where is she?" Granddad Randy loved Kim like a granddaughter and never stopped even when his grandson and she had broken up since he thought that the two would find their way back to each other and get married.

Mrs. Oliver looked at her father. "She had a few problems with her businesses; she said she would stop by and see you soon."

Back in Reefside, Kim was still listening to how Granddad Randy was doing although she hated Tommy she still loved his granddad. So when Jason would tell her how the man was doing. She even sent him a good well soon card. Kim had been feeling unwell herself. She was tired, hot, and seemed to not really keep food down. Her friends were worried she was becoming sick and told her not to busy herself with work.

One day when Tommy had returned back to Reefside since his granddad was fine and well. He went to visit Jason and that is when he found out about her being sick.

"How could someone eat that much and then go on a roller coaster ride." Jason commented.

Tommy shrugged and said, "For our entertainment I guess." "It can be funny at times to watch a person up chuck."

The men were watching a television program, of people being idiots.

"Sometimes it can make a person worry, like with Kim she has been sick since she returned." Jason looks worried.

"Kim has been sick?" Tommy starts to look sick himself.

"Yeah man I thought I told you." Jason glances over at his friend.

Tommy shakes his head no and begins to pale.

"Are you alright bro?" Jason asks. "You look a little sick yourself."

"No I am fine just a little tired." Tommy knew he needed to talk to Kim but doubted she would answer his phone calls or even let him in her house. Damn he thought just when Farrah and I are back on the right path and have a trip planned to the cabin this is sprung on me.

"Hey Tommy, so about our double date tonight, how about we try that new restaurant?" "Kim and Aisha wanted to try it but Kim is under the weather, so no chance she will be there." Jason takes a sip of beer.

Tommy hoped for a brief second that she would so he could talk to her but knew it was better that the women stay away from each other. He planned on making Farrah his officially girlfriend and wanted nothing to mess that up. "I think that is a good idea." He called Farrah to see what she was up to.

"Shopping," she said almost sounding like Kim. "I am picking out an outfit for tonight and hope that it is not too far off from what we have planned."

Tommy laughs, "I am not telling you; see you soon." He hangs up the phone.

Jason was on the phone with Kim checking in on her but she was still sick and determined to see her buildings for her florist shop and gymnasium were still being constructed on time. "Go home soon and get some rest." Jason frowns as he hangs up the phone.

Tommy smiled a little as he thought about Kim putting up a fight with Jason to see how her projects were coming along.


	2. Pregnant and arguing

Kim was feeling sick but did not allow that to stop her from speeding up the work on her buildings; she wanted to be work so that she could keep herself busy and not think about Tommy and how he hurt her, so she focused on work. She did think for a time that she could be pregnant but decided that was one option that would not happen unless Tommy and her were a couple again and married. Maybe I should have chosen a medium pink color for that wall?

A man named Liam walked over to show her the plans. Liam was an architect who was designing Kim's buildings. He had been watching Kim since she had first visited the buildings and chosen him to run her buildings designs. So when she was near, he always managed to be extra close by her. "Hey, Kim, what about this one little change to the backroom."

Kim could see that Liam liked her. Anyone with eyes could see that the man was infatuated with her but she was still getting over Tommy and left the relationship strictly professional much to Liam's disappointment. "Alright Liam but I want this shelf here and not over there, okay." "That is all I will be wanting for today." "I will visit again tomorrow to go over the rest of the plans but I have got to go."

Liam watched her leave and decided to make her want to date him somehow.

Kim went home to find out that Jason was double dating with Tommy. Trini had let it slip when the two were discussing Kim getting well and dating again. Kim was pissed because she had known Jason longer and considered him a big brother. But she knew Jason would not choose sides as with the rest of the group and so she dealt with it. She knew she could still complain so she dialed Jason's house phone. A surprise awaited her when Tommy answered the phone. She almost hung up but decided to mess with him for a little while. "Is Jason there, I want to tell him that I am home for the time being."

Tommy told her, "Jason had went to the store and I heard you were sick."

Kim thought as though you care. "Yes since the trip I have been slightly under the weather, I plan on going to the doctor tomorrow to see why."

He took a deep breath. "Kim we did not use protection that night and I hope that you are not"… but he was interrupted by her.

"If I was pregnant you would be the last to know and I would want nothing from you seeing how the bimbo would react to me having your baby." Kim rolls her eyes although no one could see her. "Really Thomas think for once."

It took all of his strength for him not to say a smart comeback. "Kim listen if you are pregnant then let me know ok." "I would never leave you to care for our child alone or make you think that I would, so when you find out please let me know." Tommy frowns.

She thought like I said you would be the last to know. "Oh have you told your dumb girlfriend about the possibility of you being my baby's daddy since you decided to not give us a second chance." While imagine the Olympic gold medalist winner a single mother. Go figure, bye, bye endorsement deals." She laughs.

The laugh was nothing Tommy ever heard Kim mutter. It freaked him out some. Tommy shakes his head. "Please Kim let me know or I will tell Jason everything."

Kim is seething and thinks he really thinks he can black mail me and get away with it. No way. "Tommy," Kim tells him sweetly, "I will do as I please and if you so much as mentions to Jason that I might be pregnant I will be sure to tell him in detail how that came to be and I will make sure that Feather or whatever her name is can hear the whole conversation." "I am I clear?"

He has no choice but to say crystal but knows that he can get Aisha to spill the beans if indeed Kim is really pregnant. "Crystal clear." Tommy sighs.

Jason returns from the store and sees Tommy standing by the phone in the kitchen looking into space. "Tommy are you alright?"


	3. Starting Over?

"Nothing man just thinking about some stuff." Tommy runs a hand through his hair.

"Okay, if you need someone to talk to I am here." Jason tells him.

"Sure, I got it." Tommy nods his head.

The next day at Reefside Hospital, Kim is waiting to see the doctor in the waiting room. She is flipping through a health magazine and sitting on one of those chairs that are supposed to be comfortable but are actually hard.

Kim is sitting in the waiting room when her cell phone Rings. She does not know the number. "Hello?"

"Hi can I speak to Ms. Kim Hart?" A woman asks.

"This is Kimberly Hart." Kim shifts in the chair. Kim feels eyes on her and turns to see a woman staring at her strangely. She continues her conversation on the phone.

"I am just calling to let you know that the wallpaper and paint you ordered are ready for you to pick them up." The woman tells Kim.

"Okay, thanks bye," Kim grins.

"Bye Ms. Hart." The woman hangs up the phone.

A woman is looking at Kim oddly then asks her a question. "Do you know a Tommy Oliver?"

Kim looks at the woman then answers. "Yes."

"I am Farrah and I just wanted you to know that what you tried to do was not right." Farrah scowls at Kim.

"Excuse you?" Kim narrows her eyes.

"Leave my boyfriend alone, he is with me now." Farrah frowns.

"Tommy and I have history and now some present." Kim shakes her head. "You have no right to tell me what to do."

"I have ever right he is with me and what you do was not lady like." Farrah rolls her eyes at Kim.

"First off Tommy is not your boyfriend, second off he can choose who he wants to be with, and third do not tell me to do anything or I will kick your ass." Kim flips her hair behind her head. "Got it" The nerve of this girl.

Before Farrah could answer, a nurse walked in and spoke to Kim.

"Ms. Hart the doctor will see you now," said a nurse.

Kim stands up and walks into the room the nurse told her to enter. A minute later the doctor walks in with his chart.

"Hey Kim, what you been up to?" The doctor asks.

"Nothing much, just getting settled," Kim replies.

"Okay on your chart it says you want a pregnancy test done." The doctor smiles at Kim.

"Yes, I have missed my period and I have been sick." Kim tells him hiding a frown.

"Okay here let's take a look." The doctor sets the chart down.

An hour later, Kim is at home thinking about her visit to the doctor. She cannot believe it the nerve of that woman. Kim has to call Aisha and Trini.

"Hi Kim," says Aisha.

"Hold on and let me call Trini." Kim tells her.

"Okay." Aisha waits for Kim to connect Trini.

"Hey Kim," Trini grins.

"Are we all together?" Kim asks both her best friends.

"Yes," both women reply at the same time.

"Good, because I have something to tell you girls," Kim shakes her head. "Farrah was at doctor's office this afternoon."

"What she was," Trini stated shocked.

"Yes and she had the nerve to tell me to stay away from Tommy and act lady like." Kim rolls her eyes. " "I was so heated."

"Oh no she didn't," Aisha exclaims.

"Yes, she did," Kim, tells her friend the whole conversation: play by play.

"Kim you also went there to find out if you are pregnant or not," Aisha stated.

"Oh Aisha, I did not want to go into that right now but no I am not pregnant." Kim replies.

"When will you tell Tommy," Trini asked.

"When I feel like it." Kim snapped. "Sorry guys I am just a little bit upset over that girl's stupid comments to me."

Its fine both women say at the same time. They can understand their friend's pain. Trini had to fight for Billy, since Emily wanted him as well and Aisha had to make her feelings known to Adam who was looking every way but her way.

"Thanks girls, I will tell him soon but I want him to sweat about it for a while." Kim grins evilly "Okay he deserves it."

"Sure okay," said Trini.

"Fine," Aisha said.

"Bye girls, have to go pick up my orders." Kim laughs.

"Bye Kimmy." Trini rolls her eyes.

"See you later." Aisha hangs up the phone.

Kim drives to the store to pick up her order and begins to look at other items in the store. She is looking at a paint color when a woman speaks to her.

"That is such a nice color." The woman smiles at Kim.

Kim tells the woman. "I agree I love this shade of green."

The women begin to talk about colors and patterns.

"So are you remodeling a room or the entire house?" The woman asks.

"I am building a florist and gymnasium." Kim tells her.

"Great when do they open I love flowers and I need to work out." The woman looks at Kim.

"In about a month, I should have everything finished." "The construction is almost complete and now I just need to add the finishing touches to the buildings." Kim tells her.

"Cool, well can I have a number or card?" The woman questions Kim.

"Sure," Kim pulls out a card.

"Thanks." The woman looks at the card. "Do you know a Tommy Oliver and Jason Scott?"

"Yes." Kim is thinking don't tell me you dated Tommy too.

"I am Suzie, Jason's girlfriend." Suzie smiles at Kim.

"Duh, he mentioned you but I have yet to see a picture of you." Kim laughs.

"That is fine I took all the pictures to get them framed." Suzie shrugs her shoulders.

"Cool, so what brings you here?" Kim questions.

"Remodeling my family room and bath room," Suzie glances at Kim's colors again.

"Jason is pretty handy and so is Tommy, so if you need help then just ask." Kim tells her.

"Oh okay." Suzie looks at Kim. "About the whole Farrah thing, I love my friend but I can see that Tommy has yet to get over you."

Kim hides her surprise. "Really because when I helped him a while back, he seemed to make it known that he had no feelings for me that way."

"Oh he was just being noble, like you know him to be but after a month or two I could tell that his heart belongs to another and I do not want to see him hurt my friend or himself." Suzie shakes her head. "So just give it a little time and I bet he will be with you."

"I hope so because I never stopped loving him but I cannot expect him to just give up his relationship." Kim sighs.

"I do not want to see Farrah get hurt but it is inevitable that she will be so I am looking at other guys for her." Suzie picks up a red can of paint.

"If it helps I have a friend who she would love name Dan but still I do not see him just giving up his relationship especially after everything that's happened." Kim frowns.

"We will see." Suzie decides to buy the paint.

Both women nod in agreement and plan to visit Jason later.

Kim walks to Jason's front door and knocks on the door.

He answers and lets in. "Kimmy, about time you stopped by."

"I was in the neighborhood" she joked and sits on a couch.

"So how are the buildings coming along?" Jason asks.

"Almost finished and I met Suzie today." Kim tells him.

"Really, I was hoping you two would meet soon and I was about to have a little get together and invite you both over but with Farrah…" Jason frowns.

"I know Jason and we had it out but don't look at me like that she started it." Kim rolls her eyes at Jason. "I realize I want Tommy and we will just have to see what happens."

"Okay baby sister but remember you are my sister and that is my girlfriend's best friend." Jason warns her.

"Remember I am your baby sister and she is a friend of a friend." "Okay." Kim warns back.

Jason knew he could not beat Kim in a game of wits and just nodded.

Good, Kim thought and was going to tell him about the doctor's visit and her maybe being pregnant but there was a knock on the door. She thought Suzie but got a surprise instead.

Tommy walks into the living room and sees Kim. "So I was thinking about maybe setting up my elliptical on the right side and moving some mats to the…" "Kim."

At the same time she said, "Tommy."

He looks her up and down then sits directly by her on the couch.

Jason sees this and wonders if the pair will reunite soon. "So guys I was thinking maybe we should visit Angel Grove and maybe go to the park." He liked Farrah but knew where Tommy's heart lies.

Tommy looks at his friend. "Good idea, we were so truthful there."

"We showed our true feelings there." Kim rolls her eyes.

Jason knew he had to step in before his plan backed fired on him. "Hey guys so how about the karate match."

Before anyone could answer there was a knock on the door. In walks Suzie with Jason.

"Hey Kim," Suzie smiles at her from across the room.

Hey Suzie." Kim grins.

Tommy looks shocked but before he can answer, Kim explains how they know each other.

Suzie notices the ex-couple sitting together and thinks maybe the two will be back together before she knows it. "Kim can I speak to you for a second?"

"Okay sure." Kim stands up.

The women walk into the kitchen.

"Wonder what that is about?" Tommy questions worried.

"Knowing them probably shopping." Jason shrugs, "So Tommy about that karate match."

The men are discussing the karate match until Tommy's phone rings.

"Hello?" Tommy answers.

"Babe, your ex-girlfriend told me off and threatens me." Farrah half tells the truth.

"Who Kat," Tommy laughs. "She is living in Australia with her family."

"No Kim and she said that you were hers." Farrah lies.

"What she did, that does not sound like her." Tommy shakes his head.

"She did babe and she was so closed to smacking me for telling her to back off that I almost screamed in the doctor's office." Farrah frowns.

"Why were you at the doctor's office?" Tommy questions.

"To get my birth control prescription filled." Farrah bites her bottom lip. "I kind of flush it down the toilet when you told me about you and Kim." "I know I should have reacted better but you did sort of cheat on me." "Let's make it official and be a couple."

"I think we should hold off on that for a bit and the cabin too." Let's just take a break okay." "My grandfather needs me for a while." Tommy was upset that she had reacted so crazy when he had told her about the incident between him and Kim.

"No I want us to be together and one day be married." Farrah pouts.

"We will see, got to go." Tommy hangs up the phone. Tommy seeks out Kim and asks to talk to her in private.

The two head over to his house, which is a few streets over.

Suzie receives a call from Farrah.

"Sue, I need you, me and Tommy had a little fight over what's her name Kind." Farrah cries.

"When?" Suzie asks. "He was just here?"

"Five minutes ago and he seemed really upset what should I do?" Farrah whines.

Uh oh Suzie thought. She knows how her friend can be a little childish. "He seemed fine but I wish you would not put all your eggs in one basket." "Let me hook you up with a friend name Dan and he is sweet."

"No I want Tommy and either you will help me or I will do it myself." Farrah pouts.

"Whatever, I got to go." Suzie rolls her eyes.

Inside Tommy's house, he interrogates Kim. "Kim did you threaten Farrah?" Tommy asks

"Yes, after she told me to back off." Kim shakes her head.

"Come on you know you can kick her butt but please do not do it." Tommy pleads. "Why would you argue with her?"

"Let me tell you my side of the story okay." Kim settles into the couch.

"Okay." Tommy sits down. "Go ahead."

Kim explains what happened and waits for Tommy's response.

"Alright I get that but will you tell me what the results were." Tommy asks.

"I took a test at home and it was inconclusive and so I went to the doctor and no I am not pregnant and I want to let you know that I was happy about maybe being pregnant but relieved when I found out I was not because we are not married yet." Kim tells him.

"I understand and I think that maybe I need to reevaluate my relationship status with Farrah." Tommy runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "I noticed little things but I let them slide until I see that she will lie when it comes to you and that she will lie about other things too." Tommy looks at Kim. "Also she flushed her birth control which I think was a plot for her to get pregnant after we thought to stay together." He left out the part about the cabin. "I will not burden you with my drama, so I am shutting up now."

"It is fine you can continue." Kim gives Tommy a small smile.


	4. Jason finds out

"Kim I do not want to dump all my problems on you." Tommy shakes his head at Kim. "As much as I would like to tell all the dramas like when we were together but we are not, so how about we discuss happier things."

"Tommy we are still friends and I will share with you as well, so how about it." Kim gives Tommy a soft smile.

"Okay well, my maybe girlfriend has childlike behaviors such as yelling, lying, crying, and throwing objects." Tommy glances at Kim. "You?"

"Speaking from the outside, I think you should leave her because she is too old to grow out of that sort of behavior." Kim blushes. "I am in love with someone who is with someone else."

"Ok speaking from the outside, I believe you should consider the facts: will the man leave his close friend for you, will his mind be completely made up to be with you, and how will the relationship be if he does leave his close friend." Tommy looks at Kim. "I am starting to have feelings for my ex-girlfriend that I thought where gone."

"Being an outsider, I suggest you think about both women and follow your heart because the brain will just screw with your head and cause your decision to be inclusive." Kim stares into Tommy's eyes. "Writing the letter was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Looking in from the outside, the letter was a bad move and made the person turn to someone else for comfort and have trust issues with you." Tommy sighs. "Thinking that someone may be pregnant caused me to see that I want a family soon."

"Being an outsider again, I think that is a great idea." Kim grins, "I want the same."

"Looking in from the outside, I say that it is a great idea." Tommy smiles at Kim with tenderness. "How about I cook us some dinner?"

"Okay, sure." Kim nods her head. "What are we eating?"

""Lasagna, garlic bread, and salad," Tommy lists off what he wanted to cook.

"Cool, let's get started." Kim stands up from the couch.

The pair begins to make the dinner.

"Having someone to make supper with helps the work goes by so much faster." Tommy tells Kim as he watches her chop up tomatoes and cucumbers for the salad.

"I know when my mother would have dinner parties in Paris I was glad she called a caterer." Kim laughs. Out the corner of her eye, she can see Tommy watching her.

"Remember when your mother attempted to have dinner parties in Angel Grove." Tommy laughs with Kim.

"You would have to wear a tux or suit and you looked so good in but after the party was over you would take off your tie and I would take off my heels and we would swing at the park." Kim smiles thinking back to the good old days.

"That's not all we did at the park." Tommy gives Kim a suggestive grin.

"Oh Tommy, you are too much." Kim shakes her head. She wanted to say more but the phone began to ring.

He looks at his caller id. "I will take this in the other room."

Kim instantly knows who it is. "Okay."

Tommy walks into the next room. "Hello."

"Hey babe, can I come over?" Farrah asks.

"No I am just about to eat then I am going to sleep." Tommy lies.

"What about tomorrow?" Farrah pouts.

"Okay sure." Tommy agrees. Tommy needed to spend some time with her to help him sort out his feelings.

"Great I will see you then." Farrah giggles.

"Bye." Tommy replies.

"Bye and I want you so bad." Farrah says into an empty phone.

By that time, Tommy had hung up the phone.

"So Kim what do you want to drink?" Tommy asks.

"Well since I am not pregnant, how about some wine." Kim suggests.

"Okay, white or red?" Tommy looks at Kim.

"White," Kim tells him.

"So you like the white ranger over the red ranger, huh." Tommy jokes.

"Of course, obviously dude." Kim shakes her head.

They laugh then take the food out.

Tommy pulls out Kim's chair then pours her a glass of wine. "A toast to friends reuniting at last." Tommy holds up his glass.

"It was long overdue and I love the green and black ranger as well." Kim raises her wineglass. "Cheers."

"Cheers to that." Tommy clicks glasses with Kim.

The friends eat their supper and drink the wine.

Kim looks so good, Tommy thinks as he sips his wine. "Remember that time we went swimming and you wore that pink and white bikini?"

"Yes and I was so nervous showing you that much of my body." Kim nods her head. "By the way still have it and many others."

"After that you were not shy showing off your body then." Tommy chuckles.

"I had more confidence and hey what made you bring that up?" Kim questions.

"Nothing just thinking about swimming." Tommy lies. He was really thinking that was the first time I saw a lot of your gorgeous body.

"Alright." Kim is really thinking I know you better than that and something is up. Kim sets her wineglass done. "What's for dessert?"

"Cake and ice cream." "I baked a cake yesterday and… Hey don't look at me like that I am a momma's boy after all." Tommy answers.

"What kind of cake and ice cream?" Kim asks trying not to laugh.

"Chocolate cake with fudge whip cream and vanilla and chocolate swirl ice cream." Tommy replies with a smile.

"Yum let's get some." Kim licks her lips.

The seeming gesture was innocent but made Tommy weak.

Tommy scoops the ice cream into two bowls as Kim cuts the cake and adds it to the bowls. The pair takes the dessert into living room.

"A movie or a television show," Tommy asks.

"I choose a movie, how about a comedy romance?" Kim sits down on the couch.

"Ok, I was feeling the same way." Tommy nods his head in agreement. He thinks wow we are thinking the same again. Did we ever lose it; I was feeling moments of happiness when I was feeling ok and moments of sadness when I was happy. So maybe we will always have that special bond and sense each other.

"What movies do you have?" Kim asks him. She eats a scoop of ice cream and cake.

He begins to name off the movies and they both decide on Wedding Crashers at the same time and laugh for a while then pop into the Blu-ray player. The pair are eating their dessert and watching the movie when Kim looks over and catches Tommy watching her.

"If you keep staring at me like that, you may need to dump Farrah and become mine so we can do what your eyes suggest." Kim tells him.

"I had no idea you were paying me any attention." He puts his eyes back on the movie. Tommy knew Kim could sense him and would look his way but he could not hide his feelings for her and hoped he could for Farrah sake. Tommy takes a bite of his ice cream.

The two enjoy the movie then play a few board games before they decide to call it a night. The pair hug goodbye then Kim drives off.

At home she is going over the conversation the two shared before they ate dinner. I love Tommy and I hope that he can see that we belong together and she looks at so old pictures of the two of them before she falls into a sleep filled with dreams of her one true love.

Tommy is washing the dishes and considering what to do about his love life. I like Farrah but I never stopped loving Kim. But she broke my heart and now I am having conflicting emotions. Maybe I should do some pros and cons of both women. Kim knows my secret but wrote me that letter. Farrah is good at knowing the latest movies but is very childish. Both girls are beautiful, smart, and caring. Kim is funny but so is Farrah. Farrah has many talents but so does Kim. What a hard decision, I should just listen to Kim and follow my heart. Shutting off my brain is so hard.

Farrah is putting her hair in a ponytail and talking to Suzie.

"I cannot believe that girl had the nerve to tell me to back off my man!" Farrah shouts.

"You did come to her first and besides Tommy is nice but hey I think you should consider other men as well." Suzie tries to reason with her friend.

"Why I love Tommy and he was about to tell me he love me too till Gymnast Barbie showed up and confused him." Farrah whines.

"Since he is confused maybe you should talk to another man." Suzie replies. 'I know a man named Dan who would be perfect for you." Since Kim had good taste in men and clothes then she figured Dan would be no different.

"Dan?" Farrah questions. "Who is that?"

"A friend of mine that I did not mentioned because he was with someone." Suzie answers.

"Oh well I will see how my date with Tommy goes tomorrow then I will get back to you ok." Farrah fusses with a pimple on her face.

"Alright, just remember there are other men in the sea." Suzie tells her friend. She wanted to tell her that she had met Kim and that she was actually nice but decided against it. "Talk to you tomorrow, bye/"

"Bye, Suzie Q Cakes. Farrah was thinking Tommy is mine and no one, I mean no one is going to take him away from me. She went into a restless sleep dreaming about Tommy and Kim.

Tommy calls Jason early the next morning and tells him about his problem. "I am just so confused man?"

"I figured Kim coming back single or not would stir up those emotions." Jason sits up in his bed. "Just follow your heart." "Both women are nice."

"I have been trying to follow my heart but my mind will not shut off." Tommy shakes his head. "Yes both women have many pros and cons."

"I find it hard to believe that your brain will not shut off," Jason says laughing. "Forget the pros and cons just follow your heart man."

"Easier said than done my friend," Tommy runs a hand through his hair. "Too bad we cannot have a karate match to help clear my head I have a date with Farrah today."

"I need a good sparring but I can settle for a different day." Jason agrees. "Good luck on your mission." "Bye."

"Bye man and thanks." Tommy hangs up the phone still uncertain.

The next day, Tommy picks up Farrah and takes her to a restaurant.

"How is the duck?" Tommy asks.

"Good and how is the chicken." Farrah was thinking he seems distracted. She takes another bite of her duck.

"Delicious as always," Tommy takes a sip of wine. "So what do you want to do after this?"

"Sex," Farrah tells him. "Just joking that can come after." "I want a walk in the park."

He thinks me and Kim used to walk in the park all the time. "Okay."

After lunch the two go for a walk.

"Tommy if Kim never came here would we officially be a couple?" Farrah asks.

"Honestly yes," Tommy glances at Farrah.

"I know she is your first love but it is time to give someone else a fair chance." Farrah bites her bottom lip.

"I have done that and I am doing that with you." Tommy counters.

"No you did not, you never gave Kat a fair chance and now you are not giving me one because Kim is back." Farrah shakes her head. "I want to see where we can go."

"I will think about it." Tommy begins to realize that Kim has always been in the way with his relationships and considers what she said. How could he let his Kimmy go?

"I hope so because I love you Tommy and want to be with you fully." Farrah glances at him.

"Farrah I need to decide which one of you I want to be with and saying yes to you will make me think about her and that is why I do not have an answer right now." Tommy tells her.

"I understand that but," she begins to cry before she finishes her statement.

"Tommy holds her and she knew he would then she looks up and they kiss. As they hug she smiles behind his back and thinks I have this in the bag.

After the walk he takes her home and she invites him in. He comes in, the two watch a movie, and Farrah rests her head on Tommy's shoulder.

Meanwhile Jason is talking to Adam. Billy is in China for the time being, Rocky is traveling with his girlfriend Tanya, and Zack is in LA running his dance studio. "Hey man want to meet up and spar, Tommy is busy and I have some stress I need to relieve."

"Can't bro, Aisha has me doing some weird couples thing with her." Adam replies.

"Dang man, try and get out of it." Jason counters.

"Already did but she said that we need to do more couple activities before we are ready for babies." Adam shakes his head. "Considering the Tommy and Kim scare."

"What Tommy and Kim scare?" Jason questions with concern.

Uh oh. "Nothing I meant…" Adam tries to explain.

"Adam, you better tell me!" Jason exclaims.

"Alright Aisha told me after I overheard her talking to Trini that Kim maybe pregnant but don't worry she is not and yes she told Tommy about it." Adam blurts out.

"I am going to kill her and murder him." Jason was thinking how dare he sleep with my sister while still dating Farrah and then not use protection. How could Trini or Aisha not tell me any of this? "I have to go man see you soon."

"Jason do not do anything silly, they are both adults and are being civil to each other." Adam tries to reason with his friend.

"I know and that is why I will only beat him up and not kill him." Jason stands up from the chair he was sitting in. "He must be heading home soon from his date… DATE with Farrah, no wonder my Kimmy was upset from the plane ride." "I have to go bye Adam."

"Bye Jason." Man my wife is going to kill me, he thought.

"Trini how dare you not tell me about Kim and Tommy," Jason calls Trini.

Oh no, he found out too soon the pair is not a couple again. "I was going to but you know how you get over our baby Kimmy." Trini tells him.

"Yeah well I still wanted to know and now I have to go kick Tommy's ass." With that, he grabbed his keys, hangs up the phone, and then drove to Tommy's house. However, when he got there his friend was not back yet, so he decided to wait in his car fuming.

Tommy makes out with Farrah for a while before heading home. He sees Jason parked in front of his house and wonders what is up. Tommy's pulls into his driveway and gets out.

"Tommy how could you do that to Kim." Jason cries out at him.

"Uh oh he knows about the pregnancy scare. Tommy looks frightened. "We were both upset when we made love and it happened but not like how I wanted it too." Tommy looks towards his house. "Let's finish the conversation inside, ok."

"Okay," Jason agrees. "I would not want witnesses."

Tommy gulps as he unlocks his front door.

Sitting on the couch Jason asks Tommy, "How could you even consider Farrah if Kim might have been pregnant." "You hurt my baby sister in a really bad way."

"I know and I did not try to but I am seeing Farrah and making love to Kim was a mistake seeing as that I am with Farrah." Tommy tries to defend his actions. "I had told her that I would support her if she was pregnant but she is not and that does not change how hard my decision still is."

"Decision, you should have dumped Farrah the moment you found out Kim may be pregnant and the fact that I was not told till now by accident has me pissed." Jason shakes his head. "Yuck, don't say make love, say we made out or something."

"I know man that you are pissed but it was between me and Kim." Tommy rubs his neck. "As much as I love her she still wrote that shitty letter and dumped me for THAT GUY. "

"Tommy she was alone and although that is no excuse for what she did, how you behaved is just as bad." Jason stares at him. "Pregnancy is something that she wants with a family and if you hurt her again man." "Be prepared to fight."

"Jason I will not fight you and were my heart goes is where it goes." Tommy tries to look Jason in the eyes but scared he will see red there instead of brown. "Do you want a beer?"

"Yea man and your heart better not hurt my baby sister or else." Jason waves a finger.

Tommy gets him a beer and tells him. "Where my heart lies we will soon find out."

"Make the right decision and forget about the shitty letter." Jason takes a beer from Tommy. "Kim never told anyone this not even Trini or Aisha so be quiet but she told me that Ryder was like a Florida version of you minus the power ranger and karate but personality and hair wise he was like a twin." "Oh and minus him cheating on her, boy I could kick his ass again."

He thinks damn why didn't she just call or visit more. A watered down version of me was a poor substitute and now she is single and miserably. 'Okay I will not tell anyone and although that makes me feel a little better, that still does not explain the breaking up with me or the letter but I will let those slide." Tommy opens his beer and takes a sip.

"Good man that is all I ask, give my sister a fair chance and don't get mad but Suzie wants to hook Farrah up with a friend of hers' or should I say a friend of Kim's." Jason takes a sip of his beer he recently opened. "Suzie suggested it and not Kim, who was telling her that she should let you make up your mind."

"Ok but I still have a choice to make so talk to you later." Tommy drowns the last of his beer. "Bye Jason, talk to you soon."

"I am warning you choose wisely or else and no making out with Kim until you choose okay." Jason stands up and puts the beer bottle down.

"Maybe man but hey Kim is sexy," Tommy laughs.

"Tommy." Jason scowls at him.

"Alright man I will try and not to make love to her or make out as you put it but I am not making any promises." Tommy opens his front door.

"Bye," Jason nods as he walks out the door.

"See you later." Tommy closes the door after Jason entered his car. Man I had a nice night with Farrah but Kim and I shared a special night too. He begins to think about his life with each woman and sees uncertainties in both. Farrah has that childlike behavior and raising kids will be hard enough with adding on an extra one. Kim did write the letter, which makes her mind sometimes easy to become confused and make the wrong chose. Damn now, I need another beer and he grabs a couple from the fridge before he goes to his room and sits on the bed. Only if Kim had not written that damn letter, we would be married with our first child and maybe working on baby number two. As much as my brain is screaming she wrote the letter I will not put that into the argument. I need to talk to someone who understands me and will not judge the women or me. My Granddad Randy will help me. He is intelligent and good with decisions but I know he will make the finally decision up to me which is so hard but with his help I know I can make the right decision. Tommy calls his Granddad Randy and makes a time to talk with him when his parents will be gone since both of them have renewed their love for Kim and would sway him to Kim like Jason was doing. He knew he must be fair and put the other beers in the fridge before showering, brushing his teeth, and going to bed.

"Kim how come you did not tell me about the pregnancy scare?" Jason tells Kim.

"Oh no I was too embarrassed to tell you and I thought I could handle it on my own for a while." Kim was regretting answering her phone.

"I would have helped you and threaten to beat Tommy up sooner." Jason tells her with a laugh.

Kim laughs, "Too bad I did not tell you sooner but seriously big brother it is okay now and we are both mature now to discuss it and other subjects."

"I know but you are my baby sister and your feelings are a big concern of mine." Jason replies. "So next time do not leave me out alright," Jason tells her.

"Alright Jason but I am really tired and want to get some sleep." Kim yawns. "Talk to you tomorrow okay."

"Ok, good night," Jason smiles.

"Good night and tell Suzie I said good night if she is there." Kim hangs up the phone.

Kim could not fall asleep and thought about Tommy, the pregnancy scare, and how her life had gotten to where it is now. Ryder reminded her of Tommy and she was lonely. When Ryder begins to hang around her she did not mind but knew to keep him at a distance because she was with Tommy. After a while with Tommy, having to save the world and hanging in Angel Grove and not have much time for her caused her to dump him and fall into the arms of a downgrade but after she had broken up with him. Now she regretted her decision with a passion and realized that after Ryder had cheated on her that she would never be the same again. The love of her life was gone and she had to settle for being alone till faith intervened and put her and Tommy together only to have him be confused and now with the letter and faith she thought that it was her turn to maybe feel the hurt and pain she knew she caused Tommy or maybe the Lord would help her to be happy and be with her man Tommy. When Kim finally dozes off she is having sweet dreams of Tommy and her married with children.


	5. Jealous

Kim is feeling on top of the world and hopes that Tommy will choose her soon. Speaking with Trini may change her outlook.

"So Tommy took Farrah to the art gallery and then he cooked her dinner." Trini tells her.

"What I knew he would take her out but I thought after our date that he would not make that much of an effort." Kim frowns into the phone. "I feel bummed."

"Kim I did not mean to upset you." Trini sighs. "I just do not want you to get your hopes up then he chooses her." Trini frowns, "Actually this is their second date this week."

"I understand and I was getting happy too soon but thank you for letting me know." Kim replies.

"No problem, got to go cook for my parents, they think because they cooked for me all those years now it is my turn to repay the favor." Trini rolls her eyes.

"Okay cook something good, bye." Kim hangs up the phone upset.

Aisha stops by Kim's house. "Did Trini tell you about Tommy and Farrah?"

"Yes she did and I am fine with it sort of." Kim responds.

"I get you, so what are your plans?" Aisha questions curiously.

"To hang out till I have to check on the buildings." Kim shrugs her shoulders.

"Alright want to do facials and nails before you leave?" Aisha asks.

"Sure you read my mind." Kim smiles as she stands up.

Soon Kim is feeling refreshed and checks over her buildings.

"Kim so how do you like it?" Liam asks Kim.

"I love it and I know why I chose you to design my buildings." Kim smiles at him.

"Thank you, so what are you doing for dinner?" Liam smiles back at Kim.

"Either cook something or order take out." Kim tells him.

"How about going to the new restaurant with me?" Liam suggests with a smile.

Kim considers it then tells him "Sure, pick me up at eight and here is my address."

"Great, I will see you at eight." Liam walks off with a grin on his face.

In Tommy's home, he is thinking about his decision. I love Kim but yet Farrah still is someone I care about and she is improving. Damn what to do. His cell phone rings. "Hello?"

"Babe let's go back to the new restaurant, I am hungry and we need to hang out more." Farrah tells Tommy as she does her nails.

"Oh okay." Tommy replies with little enthusiasm.

"So pick me up at seven thirty okay." Farrah blows her nails.

"Fine, see you then." Tommy hangs up the phone. What the hell. I am so confused. I was going to ask Kim to dinner but I decided to accept dinner with Farrah. She did stand by me even when I kind of cheated on her and she has matured some, so I think I am leaning more towards staying with Farrah.

Kim is ready and waiting for Liam. She is wearing a black dress with pink heels and a pink and black necklace.

He arrives on the dot, takes one look at Kim, and is speechless. "Kim you are… stunning." "How did I become so lucky all of a sudden?" Liam cannot stop staring at her.

"Thanks and you do not look so bad yourself." Kim grins.

At the restaurant, they are enjoying their meal.

"What made you want to be an architect?" Kim asks.

"I love to draw and I love old buildings." Liam smiles at Kim.

"Neat." Kim takes a sip of water.

"What made you want to be a gymnast and a florist?" Liam asks her.

"I gave been in gymnastics since I was two and my mother had a garden that I loved." Kim tells him as she sets down her glass.

"What happened to the garden?" Liam inhales Kim's perfume as he takes a bite of his food.

"She moved to Paris with my stepfather Pierre and sold the house with the garden." Kim tells him. "A nice family moved in and decided to keep the garden though."

"I see well maybe you can show me around your city sometime." Liam gives Kim a charming smile. I would love to marry her.

"We will see." Kim sets her fork down. "How is your food, I was dying to come here but never found the time."

"Good, and I am glad that you found the time and with me." Liam cannot stop smiling at Kim. "Would you like to do this again?"

"I would like to go out again." Kim tells him truthfully.

"Awesome." Liam sips his wine. "I am glad you gave me a chance."

"So am I." Kim picks up her spoon. "So can I receive a few drawing lessons?"

"Of course I will." Liam's smile brightens.

Kim is about to ask him another question when see spots Tommy who spots her at the same time.

He and Farrah have just walked in and are waiting to be seated.

"Kim hi," says Farrah; leading Tommy over to them. Damn her date is hot. "Hi my name is Farrah like the late actress Farrah Faucet and this is my friend Tommy."

Friend, Tommy thinks for a split second but he is so focused on Kim with some other guy.

"Hi my name is Liam and you seem to know Kim." Liam holds out his hand.

Tommy shakes his hand although he wanted to punch Liam in the face instead.

"Yeah she and Tommy are old friends, can we join you." Farrah asks.

Liam looks at Kim who seems to be recovering from seeing the pair and looks at Liam with a smile but frowns slightly when Farrah mentions them eating together. "Kim what do you think?"

"Sure, why not." Kim manages not to chock. What the hell is she thinking? Kim sneaks a glance at Farrah.

"Great," Farrah smiles as she looks at Liam. Kim sure does know how to pick them.

As she says that, the waiter appears with two more chairs.

Tommy finally speaks and says, "We do not want to intrude." He really did. Tommy sits down ignoring the fact that he did not pull out Farrah's chair as he normally did for any woman.

Farrah did not seem to notice she was too busy eyeing Liam.

"No problem man an old friend of Kim's is a friend of mine." Liam tells him.

Tommy thought I could wipe that smirk off your face just by tell you that we were more than just friends and that we have hooked up recently. "Thanks."


	6. Gold Digger anyone

"No problem." Liam grins at Kim.

The waiter takes Tommy and Farrah order then walks to the kitchen.

"So how do you know Kim," Farrah asked.

"I am her architect for her gymnasium and florist shop." Liam winks at Kim.

"Hey, Liam I need to talk to you I am thinking of opening up a music shop as well were people can learn how to play instruments and receive singing lessons." Kim smiles at Liam.

"Oh cool Kimmy that is great." Liam nods his head. "We can get started on it immediately."

"Thanks I thought after my two buildings were done, you would be booked solid." Kim sips some of her wine.

"I will always make time for you." Liam places his hand over Kim's hand.

Tommy looked like he wanted to punch the guy's lights out and throw up at the same time. How dare he call my Kimmy his Kimmy?

"Wow you must be amazing to be booked up." Farrah added batting her eyes.

Kim looks like oh no she didn't. "So do you know if that building next door is available still?"

"Yes it is still and it is a great idea to have your places close together." 'Kim you are so smart." Liam patted Kim on the shoulder.

"So Liam been in Reefside long," Tommy asked to stop himself from beating up Liam.

"Kind of I moved here from the Hamptons which is where I was born and raised to Reefside about two years ago." Liam takes a bite of his food.

"I just love hearing about the Hamptons," Farrah stated.

"You should totally visit then, it is so nice during the summer." Liam glances at Kim. "I was hoping that if things go the way I want than Kim can come and meet my family in the Hamptons this summer."

Tommy was really going to punch him silly. "Her shops and gymnasium will only have been open a few months, think that is a good idea?"

Kim thanks Tommy silently because she had just met Liam and although he was sweet, good looking, and successful she still had feelings for Tommy. "Tommy's right maybe next time."

"Oh too bad because if Kim went then I would have had a reason to come," Farrah puts in.

"I have to make a quick call." Tommy stands up. He was tempted to dump Farrah and tell her to date Liam since she was drooling all over the man's broccoli soup.

"Okay, I will get you if your food arrives," Liam says not in the least intimated.

Tommy gives the man a weak smile before practically running towards the restrooms. I had better call Adam and talk to him for a second before I lose it. "Adam."

"Yes Tommy." Adam replies.

"Guess who is at the restaurant with Farrah and me." Tommy rolls his eyes.

"Heidi Klum?" Adam guesses with a smile.

"No Kim and her date." Tommy says through gritted teeth.

"What Kim is on a date?" Adam asks stunned.

"Yes and with the architect that is working on her buildings." Tommy clenches his jaw.

"Sorry bro had no idea." Adam shrugs his shoulders.

"The worst part is Kim seems to like the guy and Farrah is in love with him." Tommy rolls his eyes at nothing in particular.

"What?" Adam sits upright.

"Kim is being nice and Farrah wants to jump his bones right there at the table." Tommy shakes his head causing hair to fall in his eyes.

"She is on a date with him but Farrah is showing her true colors Tommy." Adam tells him.

"I know and know this triangle has turned into square." Tommy moves hair out of his eyes.

"Not liking having Kim like someone else too huh." Adam silently giggles.

"Exactly she is supposed to only like me…" Tommy starts. "Okay I get what Kim must feel."

"So you see my point in needing you to choose fast or better yet let Liam have Farrah and you choose Kim now." Adam adds.

"You know I cannot do that…" Tommy feels a pat on his arm and turns around.

"Tommy your food is at the table," Kim tells him. She had heard most of the conversation and thought that it was good that Tommy got to experience what she had been feeling.

"Thanks." "Bye Adam." Tommy sighs. "I thought Liam was coming to tell me that."

"He was but your "friend" was not going to let him leave the table so I offered to do it and besides I needed a break from her flirting with my date." Kim tells him with disgust.

"She is still at it?" Tommy questions.

"Worse than before, we had better head back before she gives my date her phone number." Kim rolls her eyes.

"Would that be so bad Kim?" Tommy wonders.

"What you mean?" Kim looks at him.

"Just like I said, would that be so bad, it would guarantee we get back together." Tommy wanted to touch Kim but was unsure how she would react.

"Not in that way and honestly Tommy, I still have to agree to be with you as well you know." Kim shakes her head at him.

"I know, let's head back." Tommy leads the way back to the table.

At the table, Farrah is touching Liam's arm and laughing.

"So good thing we had just started eating are we would have been on dessert while you two were just starting to eat dinner," Kim exclaims loudly.

"Oh right." Liam moves his arm away. Damn he thinks, hope Kim does not think I like this gold digger and smiles at Kim.

"So Kim after this do you want to go to my place and watch a movie or dancing?" Liam asks.

Tommy hoped Kim would say neither but he knew that dancing was the lesser of the two evils."

However, before Kim could reply Farrah adds, "Dancing so I can join… uh… and Tommy."

"As much fun as a movie sounds, dancing should be fun." Kim agrees.

Yes Tommy thinks, now I can keep an eye on her and stop him from dancing too closely to my girl." "It's settle we can all go dancing." Tommy has a small grin.

"Yea Tommy, I knew you were a great friend," Farrah says.

Here she goes with the friend comment again. Tommy stops his head from shaking.

"So Kim since you cannot come to the Hamptons for the summer how about joining me for a weekend up there," Liam asks. "The fourth of July parties are bananas."

"Sounds like fun, I will consider it." Kim eats a piece of steak.

"Oh I bet you all have a ton of fireworks and alcohol." Farrah joins in the conversation.

"Yeah but I know my limit and there is also food, dancing, and games." Liam replies.

"I would love to come up there for that." Farrah eyes Liam's expensive clothes and watch.

Tommy ate his food and was starting not to care about Farrah flirting with Liam, at least if she hooked him with her claws than Kim would be all his for the taking. "So I have family that live in the Hamptons, know the Olivers?"

"Yes I do they live some miles down the beach from my family home." Liam grins at Tommy. "Small world."

Good thought Tommy I can get a report on him. "Yeah small world," Tommy smiles back.

Kim was beginning to feel as though she had landed in the Twilight Zone Tommy and Farrah show up on her date and cause it to be bizarre. Tommy is acting like I am the one who needs to choose between two people, Farrah is drooling all over my date like he is the last man on Earth so disgusting, and Liam seems to be intimidated by Tommy and trying to move us along too fast. "For dessert I think I may want to try the pie alamode." Kim thinks aloud.

"That does sound delicious maybe I can order the truffle cake and we can share the two desserts?" Liam suggests.

Tommy flinched at the idea of someone sharing anything with his girl.

"I guess we can cut it down the middle and share." Kim did not want Liam feeding her or vice versa. She glances at Tommy.

"Alright," said Liam sounding disappointed.

Yes, Tommy thought go Kim. "I think I will have the same Kim that pie sounds great." Tommy moves hair out of his eyes.

"I figured as much you always could not resist pie and ice cream," Kim says laughing.

Farrah who could care less that Kim knew Tommy so well or the fact that Tommy wanted what Kim had ordered was of no importance to her. She knew Tommy had it going on but Liam was more sophisticated and looked like he love to spend money, so Farrah wanted to make a play for him but still keep Tommy just in case she was wrong. "I think I want what Liam is having." Farrah smiles at Liam.

When the waiter returned the couples were ready which surprised him since everyone had a difficult time making up their minds when it came to dessert. "It should be right out."

"Liam looks like we have a lot in common, huh." Farrah tells him.

"It is just dessert but I guess we will see since our dates are good friends." Liam looks at Kim.

"Yea, I cannot wait." Farrah smiles at Liam again.

Good friends Tommy thinks, uh dude we lost our virginities to each other, planned on getting married, and dated for three and a half years. I will speed this process along and help Farrah land Liam or some other man.

The waiter returns with their dessert.

"Thanks it looks good, Kim tells him as she eyes the tray.


	7. Plans, sluts, and memories

"Thank you." The waiter checks out Kim.

Liam and Tommy look like stop checking out my girl but then have a look of yeah I know my girl is super-hot and sexy.

"So Kim want to visit my Granddad Randy tomorrow?" "He has been asking about you." Tommy tells her.

"Oh of course, I meant to check on him earlier but things got in the way." Kim replies.

"That's fine; we can stop by during the afternoon." Tommy smiles at her.

"Visit your Granddad Randy?" Liam asks with a confused expression.

"He had a bad heart attack and Kim helped me through the difficult time." Tommy answers.

I bet she did, Farrah thought.

"Oh Kim is such a sweet and caring person." Liam smiles at Kim.

"I help out with Granddad Randy a lot too." Farrah pouts.

Tommy was tempted to out her out but knew that he needed Liam to like her or the other guy Kim was helping to set her up with and remained quiet on the subject. "Are we ready to go dancing?" He says after the men have paid for the meal.

"Yeah, I bet you are an excellent dancer Kim." Liam puts an arm around Kim.

"I am but I hope you can keep up." Kim replies.

"I think I can keep up." Liam moves Kim closer to him.

You don't have what it takes buddy. Tommy whispers to Kim, "Remember homecoming?"

Kim blushes and shushes him.

Liam notices the little interaction and makes a mental note to watch Tommy. "So let's get going." He moves his hand from Kim's waist and holds her hand.

Tommy looks pissed that he touched her again.

"Oh Tommy stop looking so upset, it was only hand holding." Farrah whispers to him.

"He should not be touching her." Tommy counters. "Besides wouldn't you rather he holds your hand instead?"

"Duh but that will take a little time before he does that." Farrah rolls her eyes.

"I can help speed up the process." Tommy tells her.

"Really," Farrah glances at him.

"We can get what we both want." Tommy responds. "So I am going to help you."

"I get that you will also be helping yourself." Farrah tells him.

"Duh." He says mocking her.

"Deal sexy." Farrah kisses Tommy on the cheek.

"Deal and let's shake on it." Tommy was tempted to wipe his cheek.

In the car, Farrah asks Tommy, "What's the plan genius?"

"I know how to get Kim, so we need to see how to get to Liam although I have an idea seeing as how he likes Kim." Tommy replies.

"Obviously you do know how to get her but how about I get him really drunk and sleep with him?" Farrah asks as she settles back in her seat.

"Farrah let's do this in an honorable way okay." Tommy rolls his eyes.

"Fine you take the fun out of everything." Farrah whines. "How about we have sex a few more times before we win the hearts of the ones we want."

"Farrah you know my answer is no." Tommy frowns at her before returning his eyes back to the road. "I had no idea girls could be just as horny as men."

"Hell yeah the real ones are." Farrah boosts.

Or the slutty ones, Tommy thinks. Why did I not notice how much of a slut she was? "So Farrah every stepped out on me?" Tommy questions.

"Honestly yes but only when you would be digging up dirt or seemed too distracted by someone," Farrah responds truthfully.

"I would say that hurts but now I feel nothing towards that situation." Tommy shakes his head.

"That hurts some that you would not even beat up the guys considering you know some of them." Farrah tells him.

"I do?" Tommy asks with a scowl.

"Yeah, Jim from my job, Aaron the guy who you dug dirt with sometimes, Sam the dentist, Mike from…" Farrah begins.

"Mike the teacher from Reefside High." Tommy asks with a look of disapproval on his face.

"Yup that is the one," Farrah tells him as she glances down at her nails. She fluffs her hair as if she does not have a care in the world.

Damn she gets around a lot. "I bet there were more right." Tommy questions not really caring what she had to say at all.


	8. Tommy confesses

"Kim want a drink?" Liam asks her.

He is the type to get a girl drunk, Tommy thinks.

"Not right now but thank you." Kim smiles at him.

"I want a drink, care to take me to the bar?" Farrah asks with a smile.

"Sure." Liam tells her.

"Tommy what is up with you tonight?" Kim asks him.

"Nothing I just uh don't like seeing you on a date." Tommy shakes his head.

"So it is alright for me to watch you go on dates but it is not alright for you to see me go out on dates." Kim rolls her eyes, "Double standard."

"I guess it is but I just do not want you being with anyone else." Tommy looks at Kim. "Kim I…" Tommy begins.

"Tommy I brought a bucket full of beers, want one?" Liam interrupts.

Bad timing Hampton wimp. "Sure." Tommy accepts a beer.

"So Kim want to dance?" Liam asks her.

"Okay." Kim walks to the dance floor with Liam.

Watching the pair dancing, Farrah asks Tommy does he want to cut in. "Should we cut in."

"I think we should at least allow a few dances so that way he does not have the urge to dance with her again after one song." Tommy responds.

"Okay." Farrah looks at Tommy. "So if I cannot get him tonight for a nightcap do you want to have some fun tonight?"

"No thanks." Tommy rolls his eyes. I thought I already told her no.

"I guess it will be me and my special friend tonight." Farrah frowns.

How did I not notice this girl could not keep anything to herself? "It has been long enough let's go." Tommy stands up. He had gotten tired of Liam trying to dance closer to Kim.

"Finally," Farrah smiles. "Liam I want a turn for you to teach me that dance move."

He looks at Kim then tells her alright. "Alright, Farrah," Liam takes her hand.

"Kim want to dance?" Tommy asks with a smile.

"Sure Tommy." Kim takes Tommy's hand. "I think your date hopes to get lucky with my date."

"You would be correct, Beautiful." Tommy turns Kim.

"How does that make you feel?" Kim asks him.

"Couldn't be more happier." Tommy dips Kim.

"Huh?" Kim has a puzzled expression on her face.

Tommy just smiles. "How about a drink" "Strawberry daiquiri right."

"You know me so well." Kim lets Tommy lead her off the dance floor.

"I could never forget anything about you." Tommy inhales Kim's perfume.

Kim looked at Tommy and their faces begin to inch closer but Liam called Kim's name. Kim moves her face and looks at him.

"Ready for a drink," Liam asks her.

"I am on my way to the bar thanks anyways." Kim tells him. Kim tells Tommy to follow her. "Alright Tommy now tell me what is up with you."

"What you mean?" Tommy tells her pretending to be confused.

"Don't play innocent with me mister." Kim shakes her head at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Tommy tells her.

She looks at him with a look that says I know you are lying. "Spill."

"Spill my drink?" Tommy asks confused.

"Oh Tommy I am going to slug you if you do not tell me the truth." Kim rolls her eyes.

"Okay the truth is my date likes your date and I will not stand in the way of that besides if they get together than we can be a couple again." Tommy replies quickly.

"Tommy I had wanted to hear that a while ago but now I am not so sure." Kim answers.

"I know I was a bonehead but I want you and not just in a sexual way but the marriage way as well." He looks at her.

"I get it that I screwed up with the letter but you have now stepped into those shoes." Kim sips her drink Tommy just handed her.

"Beautiful I know that I have been indecisive but now I know what I want and that is you." Tommy pleads with her.

"Why?" Kim questions. "Because I am on a date with another man?"

"No, I just realized…" Tommy begins.

Kim interrupts him "That your "close friend" is a slut, whore, ho bag."

"Honestly I knew all along who I wanted but I was afraid of being hurt by you again and seeing Farrah show her true colors has made me realize how special you are and how I will fight for you." "Kim I love you." Tommy looks into Kim's eyes.

"Tommy save it, cut back on the beers." Kim tells him.

"You know this is what is meant to be and I will make you see that." Tommy sighs.

"I have to get back to my date." Kim begins to walk away from him.

"Kim wait." Tommy stills Kim with his hand.

"No listen Tommy you will not make up my mind for me, when I decide who I want I repeat when I decide who I want I may let you know okay." She walks off.

Damn should have just kissed her. Tommy follows behind her.

The DJ walks over to Kim and tells her about a contest next Saturday. "The club is hosting a contest to find the hottest woman." "She has to come dressed to impress and show off her sexy dances moves." "Are you in?"

"Uh… okay," Kim tells him.

"Good because I think you are a shoe in to win." The DJ winks at Kim before he walks back to the DJ booth.

"Thanks." Kim replies as she flips her hair.

Does every man in Reefside want Kim? Tommy thinks as he listens in on the little conversation with a frown on his face.


	9. Planning and getting caught

"Liam want to dance?" Kim asks him.

"Sure." Liam smiles at Kim as he reclaims her hand.

Kim begins to dance with Liam in a sweet way but decides to have a little fun and begins to get closer to him.

"Farrah step up your game and make him kiss you or something." Tommy had a murderous look on his face and when Kim turned his way she backed off Liam a little.

"I am trying but he seems to be smitten with Kim just like you and every other man in this town." She sighs before taking a huge gulp of her drink.

"Never mind I know a way to where you can leave with him and I leave with Kim." Tommy replies as he takes out his cell phone.

"What, how?" Farrah wonders.

"Just leave that up to me." Tommy walks to the restroom and calls Jason. "Jason I need a favor."

"Sure, what is it?" Jason asks.

Tommy sums up the whole evening in a few minutes and after he is finished, Jason lets out a whistle before speaking.

"Oh the famous Tommy has found himself in quite a pickle I think I will let you handle this." Jason laughs.

"Jason now is not the time." Tommy grumbles.

"What about when Kim poured her heart out to you was that not the right time?" Jason replies.

"I know I was stupid and you are the best red ranger so help me." Although Tommy thought, he still was the best red, black, green, and white ranger ever. Tommy pleads.

"Okay, I will call her and tell her I need her." Jason shakes his head.

"Thanks, I can drive her to your house." Tommy grins.

"Yeah now I just need a reason." Jason thinks aloud.

"Let's make it a funny one." Tommy tells him.

"Alright but you owe me." Jason states.

"Big time, I know." Tommy walks back to the table and picks up Kim's clutch. He makes sure the ringer is on full volume and vibrate before he puts it back in.

A little while later Kim walks over with Liam and sits down.

"So Tommy how was Kim in high school?" Liam asks him.

Before he could answer Kim's phone began to ring and vibrate. She cannot really hear the ringtone but she feels the vibration.

Kim grabs her phone and walks to the restroom before she answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Kim I need your help with something." Jason tells her.

"I am on a date Jason can't it wait." Kim asks him.

"No I need your help now or the plan will be ruined." Jason responds with desperation in his voice. "I really need your help.

"Huh what plan?" Kim questions.

"Just come now and can you have someone besides your date take you it involves our secret." Jason replies with a smirk.

"On my way and I can have Tommy take me." Kim tells him concerned.

"Tommy?" Jason questions with pretend shock.

"Yeah long story but I will tell you about later." Kim sighs.

"Okay, see you soon." He laughs before thinking Tommy owes me big.

"Tommy I need you to take me to Jason's." Kim tells him.

"Oh okay, is this an ask questions later kind of thing?" Tommy asks her.

"Yea, sorry Liam but I need to go and help my brother." Kim looks at Liam.

"I can drive you." Liam offers.

"Uh no Tommy has to since Jason wants him there too." Kim picks up her clutch and puts her phone inside. "I know it sounds weird but I will explain when I know more."

"Okay, I will call you." Liam looks at Kim.

"Hey Liam would you mind taking Farrah home," Tommy asks.

"No problem." Liam stands up.

"Liam our ride to my house is going to be fun let's get going." Farrah smiles at him.

"Talk to you soon Kim," Liam tells her.

"Bye, Liam." Kim gives him a quick hug.

Inside Tommy's car, Kim asks him what he thinks the problem is.

"I have no idea." He hides a smile before pulling out.

"Jason I am here, what seems to be the problem?" Kim asks him.

"I need your help most of all." Jason tells her.

"I am listening." Kim looks at him.

"You know how Tommy has a Command Center in his home." Jason replies.

"Yeah." Kim answers.

"I want to build one and need your help to make it look better than his." Jason tells her.

"Jason Lee Scott." Kim shakes her head. "You made me leave my date for that."

"Kim he has a point, my Command Center is badass and he will need help from a pro." Tommy inputs to help Jason.

Tommy what drugs have you and Jason been taking?" Kim asks.

"A little of the sex drug, fun drug, and oh did I say sex drug." Tommy replies.

"Thomas James Oliver, you and Jason plan this didn't you." Kim shakes her head. "I am going to get you both."

"What for a Command Center is serious business." Tommy could not help but laugh and Jason joined in.

Kim shakes her head before she calls on her Crane power and knocks both men to the ground. "Now who is laughing?"

"Kimberly Ann Hart that was not called for." Tommy looks at her.

"Or nice, ouch I hit my arm." Jason shakes his head.

"Serves you both right, now Tommy take me home now." Kim threatens.

"I do not want to be alone with you right now." Tommy tells her.

"Don't make me hurt you again." Kim tells him more threateningly.

"OKAY, I am taking you now." He looked a little scared.

"Good now I will think of punishments for both of you tomorrow." Kim sighs.

"It was his idea and besides you still owe me for that pregnancy scare." Jason pleads.

"So I will make yours small but Tommy you are in for it." Kim tells him.

"Really does it involve sex?" He had a comical look on his face.

"Just take me home." Kim's voice was angry but she smiled.

Tommy whispers to Jason "Damn I forgot we still have our ninja powers, too bad you had to go to that peace conference."

"I know I wish I could have gone on the quest with you all as well." Jason replies.

"Tommy come on I am waiting." Kim stomps her foot.

"Coming Beautiful." Tommy rushes after Kim.

Jason gives Tommy a be careful look.

Tommy nods then follows Kim out the door.

As he is driving he told Kim something that made her smile. "I know you are going to get me back good but you know what it was worth it and besides I can just imagine him trying to give you a goodnight kiss and I become angry at that."

Kim could not help but smile at Tommy's antics to win back her heart.


	10. Getting even

"Tommy as sweet as that is I am still getting you both." Kim tells him.

"I know this all could have been avoided if I had been using my brain back when my Granddad had a heart attack." Tommy replies. I will definitely be on guard.

"Well I cannot blame you for that really it was a tough time and I should have focused more on your feelings than mine." Kim glances at Tommy. "I am sorry about him having that blasted heart attack."

"Thank you." Tommy nods his head. "We still need to visit him especially since he wants to thank you for those thoughtful gifts."

"How about tomorrow?" Kim suggests. "I was serious when I said I would.

"Okay I will tell him tomorrow morning." Tommy smiles at her. "You are amazing."

"I know, so Tommy want to come in for a second?" Kim asks him.

"Sure." He looks at her hopefully.

"So Tommy let's go to my bedroom I have something I want to give you." Kim replies.

"Is it good or bad?" Tommy questions.

"A little of both come on." Kim walks up the stairs switching her hips.

He follows her up the stairs eyes on Kim's hips the whole time. Tommy was lucky he did not walk into a wall.

"Take off your shoes you must be tired." Kim tells him.

"I am but I thought you would not want to be near me that much since the uh joke." Tommy tells her with a look of caution on his face.

"Nope I am still planning that just come here and take off your shoes." Kim tells him again.

"Okay." He still eyed her warily but he begins taking off his shoes.

"Tommy ease up you know I have needs to now just relax." She begins to rub his shoulders.

"Ah that feels nice. Tommy begins to let his guard down.

"Do you think I should stay in this dress or change into some lingerie?" She slides off her shoes.

"You look perfect just the way you are." Tommy smiles at Kim. "Beautiful are you sure about this?" Tommy asks.

"I thought you wanted to get physical with me but I guess I was wrong, maybe I should call Liam and…" Kim starts.

Tommy grabs Kim and kisses her with intensity. "You are all mine."

"I thought so." She begins to unbutton his shirt. "I love your chest and stomach."

"I love every inch of your body." Tommy tells Kim as he smiles.

"Why am I still fully clothed?" Kim gives Tommy a wicked smile.

He reaches for her dress and pulls it up over her head. "Better?"

"Yes much better," Kim says as she takes off his slacks.

Tommy cannot believe what is happening he is about to get his Crane back. "You have no idea how bad I have dreamed about this."

"So I feel that you are ready for me." Kim licks her lips.

"I am always ready for you." Tommy looks at Kim lick her lips. If only she knew, what she does to me. Would she still do those innocent gestures but I doubt that was an innocent gesture.

Kim smiles an evil smile then tells him, "I have a surprise for you."

"Really another surprise." Tommy's grin widens. This night did not start out the best but it is slowly becoming wonderful.

"Yeah now close your eyes." Kim tells him with a seductive grin on her face.


	11. Help

"Okay." Tommy closes his eyes. Letting his guard down. I think I can make Kim completely forget about getting Jason and me back.

Kim reaches for something in her top drawer. "Keep those sexy brown eyes closed." Kim closes the drawer with the object in her pink painted fingernail hands.

"What the…" Tommy hears movement in front of him. He feels something cold against his wrist. "Um Kim what is going on Tommy asks with his eyes still closed.

"Tommy do not open your eyes." Kim warns in a playful tone. She leads him over to her bed and handcuffs him to a post on her bed. She smiles as soon as she hears the clink of the handcuffs locking around Tommy's wrists.

He had to see what was going on. Tommy could not take it anymore. He just had to know what she was doing. When he opened his eyes and looked at his wrists, he sees she has handcuffed him to her bed then he looks at Kim. "I know you were kinky but wow this is cool." Tommy gives the handcuffs a little shake before he eases back on the bed more comfortably. "This is something I have dreamed about you would do with me."

"I know right." Kim grins evilly. "This is actually something I just thought I had to do." Kim flips her hair out of her face. "A bright thought that just occurred to me as you were driving me home." "The thing is I am going to enjoy myself and take a luxurious bubble bath and listen to some music while I find something horrible boring to keep you entertained for a few hours." Kim tells him laughing sinisterly. She walks to her closet and pulls out a pair of pajamas.

"Kim you won't be able to stay in the bath tub for that long you will wrinkle." Tommy tries to reason with her. She had to be joking. Kim just could not be serious about doing this to him.

"You are right Tommy boy; I will get out eventually and watch a movie or two." Kim tells him with an evil grin on her face. "Besides the water will get too cold."

"Are you seriously going to leave me like this for a few hours?" Tommy asks Kim in disbelief.

"Maybe a few hours or for the rest of the night." Kim tells him with a shake of her head. "Let's see you have been fed, had something to drink, used the rest room, and danced so you should be fine." "Night Handsome." Kim turns and walks towards the bathroom to tease him. She still had to find him something boring to watch.

"Kim, Kimberly, Beautiful, my Crane." Tommy pleads as he watches her walk away. "I am really sorry; please do not do this to me." "I love you with all my heart and I will never hurt you again; I promise baby." Tommy was trying to sweet talk his way out of being tortured.

"Going to go bathe now." Kim tells him as she continues to walk to the bathroom. This is even more fun than I thought it would be.

"Wouldn't it be better if I joined you?" Tommy questions her. "I could massage your back, wash your body right, shampoo and condition your beautiful hair, and rinse you off while passionately kissing you darling." "What do you say?" Tommy rises up his wrists in hopes that Kim will un-handcuff him and allows him to join her in her bubble bath.

"Honestly yes but I have to make you pay for what you did." Kim turns around and faces him. "What to make you watch Barney, infomercials, women giving birth to big babied or how to use the Charter remote control." Kim laughs evilly again. "They all sound like boring shows to me though," Kim puts a pink fingernail to her chin, "Hum what to choose for Tommy to watch?"


	12. Babies!

"Kim I will make it up to you please don't do this." Tommy pleads with desperation in his voice.

"Okay, Tommy let me just get the key." Kim jokes.

"Really," Tommy looks at Kim with hope.

"Nope!" Kim laughs which makes Tommy shiver since she sounded like he had when he was the evil green ranger. "Okay I choose Charter remote control help guide, enjoy." She turns on the television to the channel then walks to her bathroom.

As Tommy was about to protest he heard music so he decided to just take his punishment.

After five hours Kim checks on Tommy, he is sleeping but seems to be having nightmares. Good she thinks as she unhands cuffs him. Kim slides into bed next to him, pulls the cover over both of them and goes to sleep.

Tommy wakes up to a weird feeling. My head hurts but yet I am snuggled to a beautiful woman. What happened did I somehow end up with Farrah? Tommy pulls the comforter down and sees Kim seeping peacefully. Soon the night's events flash back into his mind. He shudders thinking about watching that guide channel but loves the feel of Kim nestled on him so he decides to watch her sleep and not think about the punishment he endured.

Kim feels eyes on her and opens her eyes. "Good morning I trust you understand how to use the remote in case I ever become confused."

"Ha-ha Kimmy, you are lucky I sort of deserved that so no retaliation." Tommy gives Kim a coy grin. "I am serious I will not find a way to get you back."

"Excuse me sort of deserved that, Tommy you deserved that and if you think about getting me back I will get you back way worse understand." Kim yawns. "Just be lucky I made you comfortable first well as comfortable as I wanted to make you."

"I understand loud and clear." Tommy wanted to kiss her.

"Alright, so since I have yet to take you back I am going to take a shower and get my day started do not try to join me." Kim stretches.

"Okay but this is torture." Tommy watches as Kim stretches her body.

"Deal with it." Kim rises out of bed and heads to her walk in closet.

"I guess when we get married I will have to build you a few walk in closets huh." Tommy watched Kim's behind as she walked to the closet.

"Do you even need to ask duh Tommy of course I will want them!" Kim shakes her head as she emerges from her closet.

"Okay but as much as I love our banter I need to go home shower and change." Tommy asks with a charming smile. "Can I get a kiss before I leave?" "My punishment was harsh." Tommy moves hair out of his eyes.

"Sure." Kim blows him a kiss.

"Funny." Tommy rushes to her and pulls her into his arms before she has a chance to react. He moves a few loose strands of her from her face and kisses her passionately.

After the kiss, both are looking at each other.

Kim has forgotten she is upset with him and is about to reach for his head and get another kiss when she spies her Charter remote and pulls him away from her. "Tommy I am still mad so that kiss needs to last you for a while." Kim shakes her head. "See you later."

"Bye Beautiful." Tommy walks to the dresser grabs his keys and leaves.

Whoa that was a close call. I need to make sure he does not get that close to me until I have decided to take him back. Kim shakes her head again, as she watches Tommy's movements before he leaves. She walks to the bathroom.

"Tommy I cannot believe she did that to you, I am scared how she will get me." Jason shudders thinking about what Tommy just told him.

"Remember yours is supposed to be small," Tommy says grumpily.

"Yeah but still it is Kim we are talking about." Jason shudders again.

"Just keep your guard up." "I foolishly let mines down." Tommy thinks back to last night and how Kim was able to wrap him around her little finger.

"The thing is with Kim she can manipulate us into thinking one thing then she does something completely different." Jason runs a hand through his hair nervously.

"I already know she has gotten me to go shopping with her plenty of times by doing that." Tommy shakes his head thinking back.

"Yeah she has…" Jason looks down at his phone that beeped. "Tommy I am going to connect in another call it is from the hospital."

"The hospital why are they calling?" Tommy wonders.

"No idea holds on for a second." Is someone watching me, Jason thinks as he clicks over. "Hello." Jason says worried.

"Good morning is this Jason Scott?" A woman asks.

"Yes, this is him." Jason replies uneasily.

"I am Dr. Swanson and I have Suzie Bellman here with me." The doctor tells him.

"What is she okay?" Jason asks fearfully.

"Yes, she is fine it is nothing like that she just came in for a pregnancy test," Dr. Swanson smiles as she tells him.

"An uh pregnancy test." Jason gulps.

Tommy is thinking wow a pregnancy test.

"Yes and when I had given her the test I found out she is three months pregnant so I decided to perform an ultrasound." Dr. Swanson informs him.

"Does she want me to come up there?" Jason asks shocked.

"Since we are already in the middle of the ultrasound I think that about time you got here we would be done." The doctor replies. "Whoa now," Dr. Swanson exclaims.

"Whoa what," Jason asks afraid.

"Is that another heartbeat?" Dr. Swanson wonders.

"An uh another heartbeat." Jason replies becoming dizzy by the second.

"Did I say another I see more like three wait no four wait…" Dr. Swanson answers.

Jason is breathing hard and is about to pass out. "I think I need to sit down."

"Are you okay bro?" Tommy asks with concern and bewilderment.

"Yea I am I just need to sit down." He takes a seat.

"Maybe you should come up here after all Mr. Scott." Dr. Swanson announces.

"I can drive you Jason." Tommy tells him.

"Thanks because I am in no state to drive right now." Jason begins to sweat.

"How are you feeling Mr. Scott, do I need to make sure the room I place Suzie in is decorated to your liking?" Dr. Swanson questions him.

"Huh?" Jason responds confused. "Excuse me Dr. Swanson but what does the décor of the hospital room have to do with anything?" Jason wonders.

"I just thought it would need to look badass," Dr. Swanson says laughing.

"Badass, what… Kim!" Jason cries out.

"Doctor Kim at your service, Jason you look so pale get a tan and what is with the high school muscle shirt did you run out of clean present clothes." Kim chuckles.

"What Kim that is so not funny my heart is still beating fast." Jason's eyes grew as big as saucers. "How do you know I look pale and what shirt I am wearing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kim teases her bother.

Jason starts looking around his house and outside in the yard.

"Aw can't find me, still wondering how I can see you." Kim questions with another laugh.

"Kim where are you." Jason asks frightened.

"You have not found her yet." Tommy questions terrified

"Oh and Tommy I did an amazing job with your punishment if it was so harsh." Kim tells him.

"What… how did you know I said that?" Tommy shakes his head.

"Boys I will never tell." Kim is laughing so hard she has to grab her side.

"So not funny little sis I am clearly shaken." Jason is shaking.

"Good then my job is done and you two better think before you try to trick me again." Kim moves hair out of her face.

"I did it to make sure that jackass was not trying to maul you." Tommy replies.

"I can take care of myself." Kim rolls her eyes.

"We know Kim Possible." Jason answers.

"Kim Possible huh well she was awesome and her middle name was Ann." Kim smiles, "I always wonder if they created that cartoon character with me in mind."

"Strange coincidence, but really Kim truce." Tommy asks her pleadingly.

"I will only call truce if you too do not try to trick me again." Kim replies.

"We agree." But both boys had their fingers crossed.

"I saw that." Kim tells them.

"How is she doing that?" Tommy and Jason wonder.

As if reading their minds she tells them. "My little secret," Kim grins.

"Did you bug my house?" Jason questions.

"Nope." Kim shakes her head.

"Are you hiding inside the house?" Tommy asks.

"Nope." Kim checks her fingernails.

"I give up." Jason frowns.

"You would never guess how, I would have to tell you." Kim replies.

Tell us Beautiful." Tommy runs a hand over his face.

"In your dreams Handsome," Kim hangs up the phone with a wide smile on her face.


	13. Liam

Kim is checking on the progress of her florist shop when she sees Liam. "Hey Liam, so how was the rest of your night?"

"Oh it was okay." Liam smiles at Kim. Farrah felt me up multiple times but besides that, it was great besides not kissing you goodnight; he chooses to leave that part out.

"If you still have the time…" Kim begins.

"Kim I already told you I would help you build your new store." He walks towards her and stands next to her as though they are a couple.

"Great let's go look at that building." Kim puts some distance between the two of them but not enough to hurt Liam's feelings.

"Alright; say Kim since our date was cut short and I was not able to ask you out on a second date would you like to go on a second date with me?" Liam asks with a charming smile.

"Sure Liam I would like that," Kim smiles. Least I can do after what Tommy and Jason did.

"Great, what are you available Friday night?" Liam asks excited.

"Yes, I am; how about dinner and a show." Kim suggests.

"Okay I will pick you up at eight." Liam watches as Kim moves hair out of her face. Damn she is hot. I would love to take her to bed right now.

"Good, so let's go and check out that building." Kim replies.

After Liam tells his assistant where he is going the pair walk to the next building.

"So do you think it is a good space for my music store or should I look at other edifices?" Kim asks him as she looks at a corner in the building.

Liam looks around for a second then tells her. "I think it is a fine building to make into a music store." He moves closer to Kim.

"I have to go home and run a few errands." Kim wanted to put some space between them.

"So about last night is everything okay?" Liam asks wanting to keep Kim close to him as much as possible.

'Uh yeah why wouldn't it be?" Kim gives Liam a weak smile.

"You had to leave early to help your friend." Liam presses the issue.

"Oh right yeah he had a minor problem but I helped straighten it out." Kim shrugs her shoulders. "All is fine." Kim has to hide a smile.

"Good; so can I ask you a question?" Liam glances at Kim uncertain.

"Sure go right ahead." Kim smiles at him.

"What is the deal with you and Tommy?" Liam asks with a slight frown.

"We are good friends; known each other since freshman year of high school." Kim flips her hair behind her head. Hoping the gesture made her comment seem nonchalant and not like, she was hiding anything.

"He seems to be smitten with you like I am." Liam tells her as he eyes her out of the corner of his eye.

"Tommy is one of my best friends." Kim replies with a slight frown of her own.

"Not in that way but the way I want to date you kind of way." He looks a little annoyed. "Kim do not lie to me' I know when a man wants a woman." Liam tries to control his temper.

"Oh well if he does I did not notice besides he hurt me a while back which makes me not really see him in that light." Kim looks annoyed. How dare he question my relationship with Tommy when we have only been on one date together!

"So I am not in competition with him because I know I will win." Liam tells Kim with a smug expression on his face.

Has he always been so cocky and arrogant? Kim has to hide a look of disgust but she is having a hard time trying to conceal it. "I had better be going; bye." Kim waves as she walks out the building trying not to make it look like she was rushing to get away from him.


	14. Arrogant drip

Kim walks out and to her car. There she calls Aisha. "OMG I think Liam has always had a chip on his shoulder and I just have not noticed it before."

"What you mean girl?" Aisha asks curiously.

Kim pulls out the parking lot. "He basically told me Tommy is no competition for him."

"Wow I had no idea he was cocky like that; I mean I figured since he seemed like the type to have some but not all that." Aisha whistles. "What are you going to do?"

"Go on one more date with him then let him done gently." Kim replies.

"Really what if he backs out of doing your buildings," Aisha asks.

"If he did then he would be breaking a contract and I can ruin his business; so he won't besides I can still flirt with him a little." Kim tells her as she turns a corner.

"Now that's my Kimmy," Aisha smiles.

"What are you doing I have a few errands to run but I wouldn't mind having lunch with you." Kim asks Aisha.

"Wish I could but we have to visit Adam's granddad after the incident with Tommy's grandfather we are visiting all of ours." Aisha tells her.

"Good idea; I guess I will eat lunch with Tommy then." "Talk to you later." Kim stops at a red light. I wonder if he is still reeling from the punishment I gave him.

"Bye Kim." Aisha smiles down at the phone. I cannot wait for them to be together again.

Kim parks her car and goes into the bank to deposit some money then she picks up her dry cleaning; there she calls Tommy to ask him out for lunch.

"Sure Beautiful; I would love to go lunch with you." Tommy grins. "Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking maybe we could get some take out or order in." Kim shakes her shoulders. She really wanted a chilled lunch.

"Really now you want me all to yourself huh." Tommy cannot help but add.

"Yes Tommy I cannot help myself; oh Kimmy get some help." Kim jokes.

"I like the sound of that and I can help you." Tommy smiles to himself.

"I bet you would; let's just order out." Kim rolls her eyes.

"Okay I will be waiting." Tommy sets down the magazine he was reading.

"I know you will; see you soon." Kim shakes her head as she walks out the building

Kim gets her clothes and heads to Tommy's house.

He must have been looking out because as soon as she is walking up to his door he opens it.

"You really were waiting for me." Kim tells him.

"I love you and I was stupid to hurt you like that." Tommy steps aside and lets Kim enter his home first before closing and locking the door.

"I know lover boy but that is not why I am here; I just wanted someone to eat with and well Liam is sort of getting on my nerves now." Kim tells him truthfully.

"Really how," Tommy walks to the living room were the menus are.

"Being an arrogant drip," Kim rolls her eyes. She glances at the menus. I guess Tommy must eat out more than he lead on.

"Glad I can in second to the arrogant drip." Tommy tells Kim with a crestfallen look.

"Actually third I called Aisha first." Kim replies. "Oh don't look so heartbroken; he asked me out on a date and I thought that having lunch would be our date then he opened his mouth." Kim gives a little snort.

"I am personally glad he did." Tommy grins at her. "See anything you like," Tommy hands her some menus to look at.


	15. Lunch date

Kim glances over the menus, "Uh Imo's looks good."

"Have any idea what you want or should we just get a little of everything?" Tommy asks her.

"Second choice for sure; I am starving." Kim laughs. She sets her purse down on the couch.

"I am so happy you are not the type to diet all the time." Tommy grabs his phone.

"So am I but I have my mother to thank for that; thanks mom." Kim hands Tommy the menus then watches as he orders their food. Damn he looks good enough to eat.

Tommy feels Kim staring at him and turns to face her. "Like what you see?"

"Oh Tommy yes I do; can you please help me." "I cannot control myself; stop Kimmy stop." As Kim is saying those words, she is moving from side to side and pulling on her arms. "Help me I cannot stop; what is wrong with me?"

"Ha so funny I forgot to laugh; you know I look good." Tommy does a little spin.

"Please stop my side is hurting; you always know how to make me laugh." Kim is holding her side and her eyes are watering.

"Uh I was not being funny Kim damn why do you have to hurt my ego." Tommy pretends to be hurt by her words and actions.

"Hurt your ego uh your ego is so big two people can share it." Kim jokes as she sits down on the couch crosses her legs.

"Oh so now I am up there with the drip Liam?" Tommy takes a seat by Kim on the couch.

"Nope his ego is big enough for ten people but I guess when you are rich and good-looking you get that pompous air." Kim shakes her head.

"Glad I was raised in a home where being rich didn't matter; I was happy with having clothes and shelter but most importantly a family." Tommy smiles thinking of his loved ones.

"I am glad that you were adopted into a loving and stable family; your family is so much better than mine." Kim grins at him. "Just don't tell them I said that."

Tommy looks at Kim for a moment. "I had no idea you felt that way."

"Well duh Tommy your house was always peaceful and loving whereas mine had many ups and downs plus the divorce showed me that my little perfect world was over." Kim frowns.

"I hope I helped to fix your perfect little world." Tommy holds Kim's hand.

"You did really; without you I think I would have went into a deep depression or acted out like most teens and kids do." Kim shakes her head.

"Being in that sort of environment can have that effect on people; my best friend Sean from Arizona had a difficult time when his parents got divorced and started to drink heavily." Tommy frowns thinking back. "I had to stop hanging around him for a while; he was arrested a few times and wreaked his car." Tommy runs a hand through his hair.

"He seemed okay when I met him." Kim tells him.

"Well by then he had counseling and his parents divorcing was for the best; it stopped the constant arguments in that house." Tommy gives Kim's hand a little squeeze. "I am glad you were stronger." Tommy smiles at Kim.

"Only because I had you; Tommy you were my rock." Kim gives Tommy's hand a squeeze.

Tommy looks into Kim's eyes and is leaning toward her to give her a kiss when the doorbell rings breaking the moment and causing them to slowly pull apart. "I will go answer that."

Kim watches Tommy get the food and pay for it. Oh my I was so close to kissing him; I need to remember that I am giving him the cold shoulder for a while. "Yum smells good." Kim can smell how good the food is from her spot on the couch.

"I know right." "So how about you skip working on the buildings for a while and have a little fun with me?" Tommy asks her.

"Time to pray." Was Kim's answer to his question. She claps her hands together.

Tommy nods his head and begins the prayer. "So how long will my punishment last?" Tommy questions her as he puts a straw in his soda.

"Now why would I tell you?" Kim shakes her head.

"How about a guesstimate then." Tommy gives Kim a sexy smile.

"Oh Tommy, Tommy don't make me add on more time; accept the fact that we are eating lunch together and be happy." Kim opens up cartons.

Tommy pouts, "Alright then but you are really missing out baby."

"Oh brother; eat before I kill you." Kim rolls her eyes.

"I bet you would but you would miss me too much." Tommy reaches for his fork.

"Actually I would miss parts of you." Kim laughs.

Tommy blushes before taking a bit of food. She has a way with words.

"Oh at a loss for words Tommy," Kim smiles evilly.

"I am so turned on right now." Tommy sets his fork down and turns toward Kim.

"Whoa now you know you need your strength to keep up with me." Kim tells him as she picks up a slice of pizza.

Tommy picks up a slice of pizza and wolfs the pizza down.

"You know you need to slow down right; I like for my man to take their time and perform four play." Kim takes a bite of her pizza.

"Kim if we do not make love after this then I will torture you." Tommy calmly picks up his fork and eats some of his pasta.

"Gee I am the Queen of revenge so yeah do your worst." Kim reaches for another slice of pizza.

"My worst huh; who do you think you learned from." Tommy gives Kim a smile with a twinkle in his eyes. "I am the King."

Kim eats her pizza. "What a confident one you are; be careful you don't wind up like Liam with that huge chip on his shoulder."

"Uh we were power rangers; me most recently, that entitles us to an extra boost of confidence." Tommy pretends to dust something off his shoulder.

Kim nods in agreement, "Okay I will give you that."

"Thanks that is all I ask." Tommy takes a sip of his soda. Maybe I can change her mind sooner than she thinks about us being together.

Kim could not help but laugh, "You are such a bonehead."

"But I am your bonehead Beautiful." Tommy grins a charming smile at Kim.

"I agree with you there but for a while I thought I wasn't." Kim picks up her carton and eats some of her pasta.

"Well that was evil Tommy trying to hurt an ex power ranger turned lover." Tommy tries to plead his case.

Kim sets her fork down and looks at Tommy. "I don't know I kind of liked a certain evil green ranger." "He had swagger and a laugh that was both chilling and sexy." Kim shivers to make a point to him.

Tommy glances at Kim for a few moments before doing his evil laugh.

Kim trembles for real this time. "You uh I uh wow you can still do that so well for being on the good side for so long now." Kim stammers as she picks up her fork with a shaky hand.

"Need a little help?" Tommy steadies Kim's hand.

"Thanks," Kim tells him in a small voice.

"No problem." Tommy has yet to move his hand away.

"Uh how are we supposed to eat?" Kim asks him as she looks into his eyes.

"Like this." Tommy feeds Kim with one hand while holding her other hand.

"Oh okay yeah that is one way to do it," Kim says in a husky voice.

"I say let us eat later and have a lunch that feeds our souls." Tommy tells her with a look of pure lust on his handsome face.

"Church does that just fine for me right now." Kim hurriedly moves her hand away.

Tommy looks a little disappointed. "I know I was an ass but come on Kim why make yourself suffer as well?"

"It is a price I am willing to pay to teach you a valuable lesson." Kim picks up a slice of pizza. She did not trust her hand with a fork at the moment.

"What can I do to speed up the process?" Tommy looks at Kim.

"I will let you know when the time comes for me to completely forgive you." Kim takes a bite of pizza to sway the conversation back to food.

"You know if I did not love you I would not put up with this; you did hurt me badly too." Tommy tries to play the letter card on her.

"Don't go there Tommy; I was stupid and young than but now I know where we would be if I had not been so foolish." Kim licks some sauce off her lip. "Still I am not conceding.

"It was worth a try." Tommy picks up his sandwich and takes a bite.

"I got to hand it to you it was a very good try." Kim eats a french fry.


	16. Making plans

"Let's see what happens when I try with a great one." Tommy replies.

"I am okay on that; so about the dance contest Saturday; do you think Liam will find out about it?" Kim asks with a frown on her face.

"Not if you do not mention it; I know I sure won't." Tommy tells her. "Speaking of hanging out we still have to visit for granddad." Tommy eats some pasta.

"How about I cancel my appointments for the rest of the day and we go see him after lunch?" Kim suggests as she reaches for her fork.

"Sounds like a plan; here." Tommy hands Kim his home phone.

"Wow thanks." Kim cancels her appointments. "Liam was a little upset; I should have guessed he would be." "He has probably told his employees that we are a couple or something."

"I will beat his ass; you are mine." Tommy sets his fork down.

"That was very cavemen like of you." Kim rolls her eyes. "Seriously I am no one's girl well not yet anyway."

"I am trying my best to change that." I hope that being with granddad will speed that up. Tommy picks up a slice of pizza.

"So how is it being a teacher?" Kim eats some of her pasta.

"Excellent; at first I was a little unsure of how it would turn out but I like it." Tommy grins think of the children at his school.

"I am still a little shocked that you chopped your perfect locks off though." Kim glances at Tommy's hair.

"Thought it was time for a change; what about you the girl who never let her hair grow past her shoulders, has hair cascading down her back." Tommy counters.

"Oh I was going through that bob haircut phase." Kim replies. "Besides it made fighting easier not having hair hit me in the face like yours did," Kim, teases him.

"That was one of the reasons I decided I needed a change." Tommy picks up his fork.

"How is your granddad doing?" Kim frowns; she had meant to see him sooner.

"Much better; although he wishes he could stay by himself again." Tommy eats some pasta.

"Oh maybe he just needs a little loving; find him a lady." Kim grins.

"Kimmy; that is gross and not right," Tommy wrinkles his nose at her. "He should only…"

"What be stuck on your late grandmother; come on Tommy he could use it." Kim takes another bite of pasta.

"I know it's just that well I see him only with her." Tommy thinks about his grandmother.

"That's how I was with my parents at first but then came the realization that change happens." Kim gives Tommy a small smile.

Tommy nods, "How about Bingo Hut; granny's love that place."

"Good idea; that should cheer him up some." Kim sips her soda.

"I bet plus seeing you will do that as well." Tommy grins at Kim.

Kim blushes, "What makes you say that."

"You were always his favorite." Tommy eats another slice of pizza.

"I have always adored your grandfather; he is such a sweet man." Kim takes another sip of soda.

"Yeah; he seemed to love you more than me." Tommy pouts as he stares at Kim.

"Aw Tommy don't go getting jealous; I just have it like that." Kim snaps her neck as she sets her soda down on the table.

"Really want to show me?" Tommy looks at Kim.


	17. Visiting Granddad Randy

Kim looks at Tommy for a few moments. "Too bad we have to go visit your grandfather now."

"Oh I am sure he wouldn't mind waiting." Tommy eats the last slice of pizza.

"I think he would if he misses me so much." Kim sips her soda.

"Oh Kimmy he will do it for me; I am his favorite grandson after all." Tommy begins picking up the cartons and pizza box.

"Hum well you are his only grandson." Kim shakes her head. "How can your aunts and uncles have only girls?"

Tommy shrugs, "I don't know; maybe because I was destined to become a power ranger."

"Well just to let you know I want sons and daughters; so you had better break the curse." Kim sips the last of her soda.

"Want to get started now." Tommy turns towards Kim.

Kim eats the last of her pasta. "Time to go."

"Aw why you do me like this; do you want me to have blue balls?" Tommy whines as he throws the pizza box and cartons.

"Ha blue balls Tommy have you been hanging around your ex teenage rangers again." Kim throws away Tommy and her cups.

"Not recently; let's just go before I begin to cry," Tommy tells Kim in a sad voice.

Kim stands up and pats Tommy shoulder. "In time you can have me but now it's time to go see Granddad Randy."

Tommy looks up at her with a childish grin on his face. "Oh Kim that is super." "Is that a promise?" Tommy asks Kim.

All Kim does was laugh as they put up the remaining food in the refrigerator and went to visit Tommy's grandfather.

"Hey Tommy I was wondering when you would stop by." "Oh Kim I missed you; it is so good to see you." He gives Kim a big bear hug.

"Aw no hug for me granddad; geez I should feel hurt and jealous." Tommy shakes his head.

Granddad Randy gives Tommy a high five making Kim giggle. "What she is my favorite granddaughter besides it has been forever since I last seen her."

"Well it's good to see you too and awake at that." Kim smiles at him.

"Yeah I heard how you had to leave because of your new buildings; is everything taken care of?" Granddad Randy asks her.

Kim thinks for a second. "Yes I have taken care of the problems."

"Do you two want anything to eat or drink we have healthy stuff here; your aunt and uncle stop by with a boatload of that junk." Granddad Randy makes a face. "Your mother insists I eat it even when she is out and about."

"Oh it can't be too bad; I had to eat healthy when I was training for the games." Kim gives him a small smile.

"Be right back." He goes into the kitchen.

"So that is the excuse you made up for my leaving?" Kim questions Tommy.

"Yes he asked who brought him the stuff and I had to think quickly." Tommy shrugs his shoulders. "I thought it was a good one."

"Oh yes I forgot quick thinking Tommy always thinks fast on his feet," Kim says laughing.

Tommy gives Kim a look and was about to saying something when his grandfather walked back in. He gave her a tap on the shoulder to tell her that he was going to get her back.

"Try this snack and drink this afterwards; I have to eat and drink this garbage." Granddad Randy hands them the snacks and drinks. "Dang I should have gotten the camcorder to record this."


	18. Meeting Martha

Tommy and Kim look at each other before biting into the protein bar.

Oh my; this is awful. Tommy tries to control his expression. "Mm this is good."

"Yeah totally delicious," Kim turns her head to make a face.

"Now drink the shake; go on drink it," Granddad Randy encouraged them.

"We had a lot to drink with lunch." Kim pats her stomach.

"Kim's right we did Granddad." Tommy nods his head vigorously.

"I knew it you two couldn't do it; so what makes you think I want to and you had better not say because I have too or else I will find a way to make you both drink it."

"Uh the doctor did so go after him." Tommy grabs Kim's can and hands them both back to his Grandfather. "You can go put those back in the fridge."

"Yea, yeah be right back. Granddad Randy walks to the kitchen.

"Yuck that was one of the worst things I have ever tried; I know we are not supposed to waste food but I cannot eat that." "It's pure torture; give me Rita and Lord Zedd."

Tommy cannot help but laugh. "I will put the reminder back in the box; so that way he cannot say he is out and does not eat them." "So no wasting food; I am just glad he did not make us drink those shakes."

Kim and Tommy shudder for a few moments.

Granddad Randy walks back into the living room. "So since neither of you youngsters are able to handle that let's go to a new topic like when are you two getting hitched?"

Tommy glances at Kim for a moment. "What do you mean Grandfather?"

"Don't you Grandfather me boy; you two belong together and that's that." "Forget Feather or Tether or whatever her name is." He takes a seat in his favorite recliner.

"Well in order for that to happen we would need to actually be in a relationship…"

"Bull Kim; people met and get married later on that day besides you two dated for three and a half years." That's proof enough that you two belong together." "Who else can put up with my grandson beside you Kimberly?"

"You have a point there," Kim says laughing.

Tommy wanted to comment so bad but wanted to see how far his Grandfather could go. He just shrugged and picked at imaginary lint on his pants.

"So since there is no objections let's plan for a summer wedding then; I want to have my full strength to keep an eye on both of you."

"I completely agree Grandfather."

Kim looks at Tommy for a few seconds. "As tempting as that all sounds Granddad Randy; I would rather we do it traditionally." "Like talk, date, then get married."

"Do you want me to have another heart attack; you are breaking my heart Kimmy-buns." To make a point he grabs his chest with a worried look on his face.

"So not funny; I just mean we need to take our time and sort things out." Kim sits up a little straighter on the love seat.

"Sort out what things Beautiful," Tommy asks her with an innocent face.

Kim grabs the arm of the chair to not hit him. "Well for starters we need to discuss our feelings for each other, our futures, and Farrah."

"Okay let's do that now." "Tommy do you love Kim?"

"With all my heart," Tommy puts his hand over his heart.

"Kimberly do you love bonehead."

Tommy had to again hold his tongue.

I did not think I would get ambushed into a wedding when I decided to come over here. "I love bonehead but…"

Granddad Randy interrupts her, "No buts; next question where do you each see yourselves in the future and be truthful."

"Teaching, married with a family, and owning my own dojo."

"Doing what I do know; owing the stores and the gymnastics center, married with children."

"Okay now Farrah; Tommy do you have feelings for her?"

"No I do not; Kim what about Liam?"

"Liam; who is that Kim?"

"Uh the architect that is designing my stores and a friend."

"Yea that you took you on a date."

"Okay a person I went out on a date with but that was all; no true feelings there."

"Good so what is holding you back Kimmy?"

"What do you mean me; what about him?" Kim points her finger at Tommy.

Granddad Randy turns to Tommy with a curious expression on his face. "Tommy please explain what she is talking about?"

"I messed up; Kim did not leave to work on her buildings she left because I told her to." "Don't look at me like that at the time I thought it was what I wanted."

"I knew we shouldn't have let you play with those Gibson kids; did you-all eat paint chips or something?" "What made you so stupid son?" He looks Tommy directly in the eyes.

Kim cannot control her giggles and soon begins to laugh uncontrollably.

"No it's just well at the time it was not right for me to be dating one woman than sleep with another one." "I know I messed up but I had a partially good reason." Tommy pouts.

"No wonder Kim has second thoughts; geez hope the grandchildren take after you in that department." "Whew what an imbecile my grandson is."

"Hey we wouldn't be in this predicament if she hadn't broken up with me back in high school."

"Oh so you want to take it there you imbecile." Kim is holding her side.

Tommy looks at his Grandfather for help but Granddad Randy remains silent. "Oh how fair is this gang up on me; hey I am your grandchild not her."

"Well not yet anyways; besides you are more fun to make fun of."

"This conversation is going nowhere maybe I should leave you two alone for a while so you can make fun of me." Tommy begins to stand up.

Kim pulls him back down, "Don't be such a baby Tommy; it is all in good fun."

"Yeah at my expense," Tommy grumbles.

"Aw will this help," Kim gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sort of; maybe later…"

"Don't push it pal." "So Granddad what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you need someone special too especially to dance with when lughead and I get married."

"Oh well I uh haven't been looking uh been busy."

"If you want me and bonehead here to be together someday then we need to find you someone special too." "How about we all go to the Bingo Hut; I feel lucky today."

"Bingo Hut hum; I guess a little extra cash in pocket does not hurt." "Okay let me just go freshen up some; be back in five minutes." He walks to his room.

"So future bride about that making me feel better..."

Kim puts her hands to his mouth, "Hush right now it is all about Granddad Randy."

"Alright but after we find him a fox; all bets are off." "I am coming in full force."

"Bring it on then." Kim challenges him.

"Let's shake on it." Tommy holds out his hand.

Kim shakes it. "Deal dofus."

"Ah dofus; nice one." Tommy shakes Kim's hand but holds onto it.

"Uh can you let my hand go please?" She tries to get her hand back.

"Why does it turn you on?"

"Um no you uh oh just give me back my hand."

"Baby don't deny your feelings for me," Tommy replies with a grin.

Kim can only shake her head at him.

"You know what you are lucky that we are here or else I would carry you to the bedroom and…"

"I am ready to go kids." Granddad Randy walks in.

Tommy slowly removes his hand from Kim's hand. "Let's go; come on Kimmy."

"Yeah let's go." Kim slowly rises and walks by Grandfather Randy instead of Tommy.

At the Bingo Hut the trio gets their markers and game boards.

"This looks like a nice spot; not too far from the stage." "So Tommy I was curious which color marker you would choose." Kim says with a smirk on her face as she sits between Granddad Randy and Tommy.

Tommy looks at Kim for a second. "Well can I help it I like many colors; maybe you should have stayed and had more colors to like."

"Pink is all the color I need." Kim was going to say more but a nice looking woman walked up.

"Mind if I sit here?" The woman asks Granddad Randy.

"No not at all." He gets up and pulls out her chair.

"Thank you; my name is Martha Brown."

"My name is Randy and this is my grandson Tommy and his future wife Kimberly but we call her Kim for short."

Kim blushes before she waves at Martha.

"Nice to meet you Martha," Tommy says giving Kim a little rub on the arm.

Kim takes Tommy marker and hits him with it.

"Ouch sweetie, if you wanted to look at multicolor marker all you had to do was ask."

"My bad honey, it is just so colorful; it glows in the light."

"Well we can't all have a shimmer shade like yours."

Martha pulls out her marker from her bag.

"I have the same color; that is stellar." Randy exclaims.

"Well you know what they say great minds think alike."

Kim whispers to Tommy, "Aw how cute are those two."

"Super." Tommy stretches out his long legs under the table.

Kim narrows her eyes at him before she examines her game board.

A girl walks up to the table. "Hey my name is Winter; you must be new here."

Tommy nods his head, "Yeah we are first timers."

"Glad you could come; my friends and I come every other Saturday."

"Cool, sounds like a good time."

Really I thought Bingo Hut was a safe place to bring Tommy and all I would have to worry about were cougars. Kim clears her throat and squeezes Tommy's thigh.

"Well I hope to see you around." Winter walks off with her friends laughing.

"The nerve of that girl; Winter is a floozy dear."

"I picked up on that thanks Martha for telling me." Kim glances at Tommy.

"What I was just being friendly pinkie."

Kim smiles sweetly, "oh I know blackie."

"I remember that age expect by than I was married with two children."

"I know what you mean Martha." "They will get it sooner or later."

The announcer walks to the stage. "Is everyone ready for the tournament?"

Everyone cheers and she begins picking numbers out the tumbler and calling them off.

"What a wonderful tournament; I wish my granddaughter would join me sometime."

"Oh I am sure Kim could get her to come; she has a special way with people."

"I noticed that; she is extraordinary."

"Oh great a new member of the Kim fan club," Tommy mutters.

"Oh don't be a hater Tommy; you have two fans Farrah and Winter." Kim cries while giggling.

"Maybe I can get Martha's granddaughter too." Good that shut her up.

Martha stops walking. "Well my granddaughter should be here any minute."

"We don't mind waiting; want to sit on the bench?"

"Sure." Martha takes Granddad's Randy arm.

"Now that is really cute."

"Aw can you say double wedding."

"Tommy stop mocking me or else."

"Or else what?" Tommy looks Kim in her eyes.

Kim had no time to answer because Winter walked up.

"Hey my friends and I are going to a bar; want to join us?"

"No thanks I need to get my Grandfather home and run some errands."

"Well another time then; I really hope to see you around."

Alright that is it. Kim grabs Tommy's face before she kisses him.

Winter walks off with a huff and an attitude.

When she leaves Kim punches Tommy hard. "Ouch Kim; I was only being friendly.


	19. A new enemy

Kim rolls her eyes at him. "Then next time flat out tell a girl that you are taken."

"I cannot help it if women flock to me," Tommy shakes his head at Kim. "You need to work on not being so jealous."

"You are telling me not to be jealous; what about Liam?" Kim questions.

Tommy glances at the cars passing by. "That was different."

"How so," Kim asks him.

"Well, you only went out with him to get back at me," Tommy glances at Kim.

Kim rolls her eyes. "If that what you think they you have a very vivid imagination."

"Do, I Kim; do I really," Tommy asks trying hard not to laugh.

Kim narrows her eyes. "I do not feel like getting into this with you." Kim gives him a little shove. "You play too much."

"Aw, Kim cannot take a little joke," Tommy shakes his head. "What kind of life will we have if you cannot loosen up?"

"One that does not involve me beating your ass," Kim tells him.

Tommy looks at Kim. "Ooh you are cursing in front of the grownups.

"They cannot hear me besides they are too much in conversation with themselves to notice me about to hit you upside the head." Kim turns towards Tommy.

"Hitting is not very nice and you seem to have grown a knack for it," Tommy pretends to scold Kim. "You may need a time out when we get home."

Martha sees a red car approaching from the left lane. "Well here is my granddaughter Mila."

Anyone with eyes can see the disappointment on Granddad Randy's face. He had been hoping to offer her a ride home if her granddaughter took too long. "I guess I will walk you to the car then." He stands up and offers her his hand.

Martha takes his hand and walks with him to the sidewalk walk. "I enjoyed playing Bingo with you and hope to see you again soon."

"I would like that very much; mostly I am at home with my daughter and son in law." Granddad Randy smiles as Martha write her name and number on a piece of paper and hands it to him.

"Hope to hear from you soon," Martha tells him before she gives him a peck on the cheek and enters the car. "Such a gentleman to open the car door for me," Martha grins at Granddad Randy.

"Who is that?" Mila asks her Grandmother as soon as the door is closed. Yet she is staring at Tommy and not Granddad Randy.

Martha follows her granddaughter's glaze. Uh oh, that is Kim's future husband. "The man who closed the door for me is named Randy and that is his grandson Tommy accompanied by his fiancée Kimberly but she goes by Kim." Martha hopes to disinterest her granddaughter who has a way with going crazy over a man.

"She is his fiancée," Mila questions. Well than where is the ring?

Tommy feels eyes on him and turns to the car.

Mila rolls down the window. "Hi Tommy and Mr. Randy I am Mila and I would definitely like to join in the next time everyone plays Bingo." She completely ignores Kim.


	20. Tommy's special treat

Kim snuggles closer to Tommy and smiles at Mila.

"I am sure my Grandfather, Kim, and I would like to play bingo with Martha and you." Tommy kisses Kim on the cheek.

I cannot deal with another girl going gaga over him. Kim sighs as she stands up. "See you soon Martha and nice meeting you Mila." Did somebody do a love potion on Tommy?

Mila frowns at Kim and writes her number down. "Same to you," Mila steps out the car. "Tommy you seem like a handyman and I have a broken cabinet that is driving me insane." Mila smiles at him and hands him a piece of paper. "I am having a party and I cannot find a decent carpenter." Wow, he smells good. "Kim and you are invited as well or if she is busy you could come and we could discuss getting our grandparents together."

Tommy ponders how to answer the question. "We may come but I will see if I can fix the cabinet or find someone who can help you." He squeezes Kim's hand to reassure her that she is all he needs and will ever need. "We must be leaving now."

Kim smiles at Tommy. I think he deserves something special; not what he wants but a little something for being my Falcon. "When we drop off Granddad Randy I want to stop by your house for a little while." "You deserve a special treat."

Is she saying what I think she is saying? Tommy opens up the car door for Kim.

"No Tommy that is not what you are getting." Kim laughs as she enters the car.

Grandfather Randy looks at Kim than at Tommy. "What is so funny; what did I miss?"

"Tommy being greedy," Kim leans over and opens the door for Tommy.

"You two are something else you know that," Grandfather Randy buckles up and laughs/

Tommy starts the car. "What would you do without us?"

"Lead a very boring life for starters," Granddad Randy thinks about Martha's granddaughter. Uh oh what am I going to do I finally have these two becoming a couple again and the woman that I have a crush on granddaughter is lusting over my grandson. "How about you two drop me off for bingo and do something romantic together the next time I want to play?"

"Oh no Granddad Randy, there is no way Mila is keeping us from bingo besides we started before she even thought of playing." Kim turns on the radio.

"Tommy I know you want to make me look good but you do not need to fix anything of Mila's alright besides I can make Martha swoon over me in a different way." Grandfather Randy shakes his head. No way will some twit ruin their reunion.

Tommy glances at his grandfather from the review mirror. "I can fix her cabinet and nothing will happen." "Really I can handle myself around a twit."

Kim grins at Tommy's last comment. "Ha I wondered where you got the word twit from." "Two peas in a far out pod man."

"Oh Lord Kim has been watching Scooby doo again." Tommy laughs thinking back to all the times the two would snuggle and watch the show in his family room or in his room.

"He is right Grandfather Randy, no one can come between us now." Kim touches Tommy's hand on the steering wheel. "I trust him and he trusts me although he has some major kissing up to do first." Kim moves hair out of her eyes. "You know I never had a problem with my hair getting in my face before." She reaches into her purse and pulls out a hairclip.

"I like your hair long." Tommy moves his hand from the wheel and touches her hair.

"Oh just look at you two; Tommy should grow his hair back and you two could be two long haired freaks together," Granddad Randy laughs causing Kim and Tommy to laugh.

"He seems to forget he had longer hair than mine when he was my age," Tommy pats his short waves. "I do miss my gorgeous luscious hair."

Inside another car, a different conversion was brewing.

"So Grandmother, think Tommy is a good man?" Mila drives into her grandmother's driveway.

I was wondering when she was going to mention him. "Tommy is a great man for Kimberly." Martha shakes her head at her granddaughter.

Mila frowns. "I thought you wanted me with a great man and Tommy seems to be one of those besides just because she met him first means nothing."

"They have known each other since high school; matter fact they were high school sweethearts."

"I never had that experience remember grandmother I was an ugly duckling." Mila thinks back to being bullied and how she vowed never to be bullied again but be the bully.

"Yes I remember dear and remember how I told you that things only get better." Martha touches her granddaughter's arm before she exits the car.

"I remember that but I also remember how you told me to stand up for myself which is what I eventually did." "Although it took a high school reunion for that to happen." A complete makeover with weight loss and plastic surgery made that happen.

"Yes but when it is right," Martha unlocks her front door. "Come in and have some tea with me and we can watch television like we did when you were little."

"I can't grandmother I uh need to prepare for the party but we can do it another time." Mila hugs her grandmother. "Say you did not happen to get Tommy's number too did you." "I forget to get it when I gave him mine," Mila pouts at her grandmother.

"No I did not get it sorry," Martha walks into her home and closes the door. Am I doing the right thing or should I help my granddaughter win the heart of a sweet man?

After Tommy and Kim drop off Grandfather Randy, Tommy opens up the front door to his home. "So Kim about my special treat…"

"Just lay back and relax." Kim leads Tommy to his bedroom and kneels down in front of him. "Okay here are the rules no touching below the neck, no sex afterwards, and no doing anything that will make me jump your bones." She begins to unbuckle Tommy's pants.

"Can I have a say in this," Tommy leans back on his bed and smiles inquiringly at Kim.

Kim stills her heads and looks up at Tommy. "You have one minute."

"I want to please you as well you know," Tommy smiles down at Kim. "I know that I can only please you and I think you deserve some pleasing once you finish pleasing me."

Kim smiles as if she is relenting. "The answer is still NO!" She unbuckles his pants before she unzips it and pulls the pants down. "Enjoy one of the Kim's great adventures and remember to not buckle up," Kim laughs as she slides down Tommy's boxers. I am so going to enjoy seeing him try to get me to have sex with him and me being able to tell him no again.


	21. Mila mayhem

Tommy knocks on the door of Mila's apartment. He did not want to fix her cabinet but every friend of his that was an eligible bachelor had plans, so he was trapped fixing her cabinet. Tommy gives Mila a weak smile when she opens the door. Is she in a robe?

"Hi Tommy I am happy you could make it," Mila moves to the side and lets Tommy in.

"No problem," Tommy waits for her to show him to the kitchen and the cabinet. "I am sort of pressed for time and need to know where to fix the cabinet and be on my way." This should not take long.

Mila nods her head. "Too bad I wanted to learn some things about Mr. Randy." Mila leads the way to the kitchen. "This is the problem; how can I host a party with that." She moves her arm towards the cabinet and her robe opens up a little.

Tommy walks to the cabinet and rolls his eyes. No way am I letting this twit come between Kim and I. "So you can finish dressing; I will call out to you if I need help." He beings taking out his tools and examines the problem.

"Sure thing," Mila pretends as if her robe fell off by accident and giggles. "Oops guess I need a new robe." She grabs the robe and walks to her bedroom. "Tommy I cannot get this to zip. Can you zip me up?" Mila turns as she feels Tommy's eyes on her. "Problem with not having someone here to help me dress."

Tommy zips the dress and gives her a grin. "You look nice." Now let me get back to work.

"So how about a beer." Mila walks to the refrigerator takes out a beer. She is annoyed when she sees Tommy working back on the cabinet. So she spills beer all over his shirt. "Oh my, I am so clumsy." Mila grabs a towel and begins patting him with the towel. Ooh, he feels so good. "You must let me do something." Like lick the beer off you.

"No problem and I am fine," Tommy takes his shirt off and begins working back on the cabinet.

"Maybe I can wash it…" Mila starts.

Tommy interrupts her. "No I really have to finish this up and get ready or Kim will kill me."

As soon as Tommy is finished with the cabinet, he hopes up. "Whoa you scared me."

"Sorry I just walked into the kitchen." Mila lies as she walks to the refrigerator. "Want a drink or something to eat perhaps?"

"No thank you Kim is waiting for me," Tommy puts his tools back in the toolbox.

"I am sure she can wait well you refuel." Mila takes out a bottle of wine.

Tommy shakes his head no. "She has a dance competition to win at the nightclub."

"Oh that I was going and would not mind having a dance or two with you," Mila smiles sheepishly at Tommy. "I never had a real boyfriend until I graduated college."

"We all have our little problems," Tommy moves towards the door.

"Tommy can I ask you something?" Mila looks at him sad.

"Yes but can you make it quick." Tommy turns at the door.

Mila smiles at him. I would love to take him to my room and ravish him. "Do you find me attractive?" She gives him an expression that reads that she has low confidence.

"You are a pretty woman and I am sure that you will make someone very happy one day." Tommy opens the door. "Now if you will excuse me I really have to go."

"Sure thing Tommy; see you at the club," Mila laughs as closes the door. Damn maybe I should have hit him on the head and held him captive.

Tommy drives to Kim's home and unlocks the door. "Kim you had better be ready because I need to shower and change my clothes." He walks upstairs and into her bedroom and sees her applying make-up. "How about we skip the contest and you just do a little dance for me?"

Kim rolls her eyes and applies some lip-gloss to her lips. "I will win the contest and have a new trophy to hang in my trophy room plus the extra money will give me an incentive to shop."

Tommy shakes his head. "The last thing you need is anymore purses or shoes."

Her reply was to slip on her high heels. Kim surveys herself in the mirror.

"So ignoring me is the game you want to play," Tommy removes his clothes and stands naked in front of Kim. "I have to shower thanks to Martha's clumsy granddaughter spilling beer on me then trying to pat me dry until I moved out the way."

"I am sure she did it on purpose but I think she is clumsy." Kim fumes. "I am mad she touched you." "How much patting did you let her get away with?"

"Well I am shocked that you would think such a thing." Tommy walks to the bathroom. "Only for a few pats, Beautiful." He laughs as she snorts. "Jealous are we Kim?"

Kim walks to the bathroom door. "The only thing I am jealous about is women with families already." "So what does that tell you Handsome?"

"That you need to have sex with me, so that I can propose, and we can have our very own fairytale moment," Tommy gives Kim a charming smile.


	22. A compromise

Kim smiles as Tommy enters the shower. "You know you may be on to something there." She slowly comes towards him.

Tommy gives Kim a seductive grin and licks his lips. "Good, so step out of those clothes and leave the high…" Tommy shrieks as Kim turns on the cold water.

"What I thought you knew that cold water helps to remove the smell of stale beer," Kim tells him with a look of feign innocence.

Tommy glances at Kim. He grabs her before she has a chance to move out the way and flings her into the shower with him.

"Argh," Kim cries as the cold water hits her face and body.

Tommy holds Kim under the water spewing from the showerhead. "What's wrong; I did not want you to smell like stale beer."

"I…you; now I have to get ready all over again," Kim groans as she swats at Tommy's arms. "Let me go or else," Kim threatens.

"Or else what," Tommy asks with a grin.

Kim begins to relax in Tommy's arms. "Maybe I the beer smell did get on me and I needed to take a shower or risk smelling like a bar."

"See, I was doing you a favor by putting you in here with me," Tommy lets Kim go.

"The problem with that theory is you did not touch me and the smell was not on me," Kim walks out the shower. "So, I predict that you will be spending the night in the guest bedroom."

Tommy turns on the hot water and grabs a sponge. "Ah, I predict I can change your mind on that." He grabs a bottle of body soap and lathers up the sponge. "Matter of fact, you will be begging me to take you less than three minutes of us returning here." Tommy begins to lather up his body and whistle a tune.

Kim stares at him shower. He does have an amazing body but I will triumph the next round. Kim walks to a closet, pulls out a makeup tissue, and wipes the makeup of her face. "Thanks to you, I have to find another outfit and fix my hair."

"I did you a favor because that outfit was too short for my liking," Tommy rubs shampoo in his hair. "We are going to have to discuss your wardrobe later."

"You cannot tell me what to wear," Kim mumbles as blow-dries her hair. "I have the urge to throw this hairdryer in the shower with you."

Tommy rinses the shampoo out of his hair. "Kimberly, you would not dare tarnish that good reputation of yours by murdering me." "Just think of what my fans would do if I perished."

"I would murder them as well," Kim tells him with frankly. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to find another outfit to compete in." Kim marches to her bedroom closet.

"Kim, wait for me to help you find an outfit," Tommy turns off the water and grabs a towel. "I mean it Kim do not put on anything until I am in there." Tommy wraps the towel around his waist and hops out the shower soak and wet. He walks into Kim's bedroom.

"I can choose what…" Kim stops talking as she turns around and sees Tommy in a towel dripping water on the carpet leaving a trail of water after him.

Tommy grins as he studies Kim's expression. "How about we reach compromise?"

"A compromise," Kim questions.

"Yeah, a compromise Beautiful," Tommy walks over to Kim. "If you want to show some cleavage than you need to not show a lot of leg but if you want to show some leg than little to no breasts hanging out," Tommy tells Kim as he takes the towel off and begins drying off.

Kim shakes her head. "Gee, dad, I will remember that." Kim begins to riffle through her closet.

Tommy drops the towel and walks over to Kim. "You know I like it when you call me daddy."

"You are such a dude," Kim rolls her eyes.

"Aw, Kim, you act like you never went wild when I made you call me daddy during sex," Tommy unashamed searches through Kim's closet. "Ah ha, how about this," Tommy pulls out a dress that the Kim wears to church.

"That dress has no flair." Kim hangs the dress back in the closet and pulls out a mini-dress. "Now this is more like it." Kim holds the dress to her body.

Tommy's eyes narrow. "No way in hell is you going to booty dance in that." "No dresses or skirts; I do not care if you say you will wear shorts."

Kim laughs and pulls out a blouse that displayed her midriff and a little cleavage. "This with cropped top with a pair of my jeans that fit like a second skin."

"Not my first choice for you to wear to a dance contest but it will do," Tommy walks to his suitcase and pulls out some clothes.

"Children and teens were less to real competitions and I know because I was one of them," Kim pulls out a pair of jeans and walks to her drawer to get a pair of panties and a bra.

Tommy pulls his shirt over his head. "Oh, I remember especially after watching those photos and video tapes." "Kimberly, you seem to forget how beautiful you truly are."

Kim places a hand on Tommy's cheek. "Thank you for saying that, I understand that I am gorgeous but I also know how to handle myself if I am in a problem."

"Kim, I do not want you in those type of situations especially if I am around to prevent it," Tommy leans into Kim's caress. "I love the feel of your hand on my cheek."

"Ah, I bet you would want me stroking something below the belt," Kim trails her hand from Tommy's cheek to down his stomach.

"Beautiful… if you do not stop touching me that way while we are barely clothed than I will take you right here right now and say damn to that dance contest." Tommy shivers as Kim begins to form circles on his flat stomach.

Kim bites her bottom lips. "As good as that sounds I need to add a new trophy to my trophy case." Kim moves her hand to her side. "Play your cards right and tonight will be a night to remember." Kim begins putting back on her clothes.

Tommy watches Kim dress before he slides on his boxers. "Putting on my jeans will prove to be a little bit more difficult." Tommy pulls his jeans on over his hips and zips up his jeans.

Kim stares as Tommy has a little struggle putting on his jeans. Damn that man has a package and body like a God. If I did not want that trophy, I would ravish him.

"Like what you see?" Tommy asks with sultriness to his voice.

"How about you wear those specs of yours and we can role play tonight," Kim answers.


End file.
